A quoi sert la vie sans amour?
by cricri2388
Summary: Moi Bella étudiante enfin c'est ce l'on croit, intègre la meilleure équipe de tireur d'elite, en même temps normal puisque c'est mes frères, voici mes périples
1. Chapter 1

A quoi sert la vie si on n'a pas l'amour de sa vie avec soi ?

POV BELLA

Je suis fatiguée, je ne sais plus combien de temps je suis dans cette pièce sombre, sur cette chaise. J'attends, je ne peux faire que ça ! Oui j'attends, mais quoi ? La mort, oui c'est ça la mort ! C'est plus facile de mourir que de vivre sans lui !

J'entends des bruits venir des pièces adjacentes, je me demande pourquoi ils ne viennent pas achever ce qu'ils ont commencé…. Ma mort ! ! Plus je reprends connaissance plus les bruits se font je plus en plus nets. Puis Démetri entre dans la pièce avec cette expression qu'il ne connait pas la peur, oui la peur est écrite sur son visage.

Démetri me détache, je me sens faible, je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Il me déplace vers lui et devant lui, il se sert de mon corps comme barrage, le traite même pas capable de se battre en Homme. Puis les personnes entrent dans la pièce, ils sont vêtus de noir que de noir, on ne peut voir que leurs yeux. Ils portent des armes beaucoup d'armes.

L'un des hommes en noirs avec des yeux émeraude, c'est même yeux que je ne peux oublier, s'approche de nous.

- Laisse-la partir ! Tu es foutu Démetri !

- NON JAMAIS !

Et là tout se passa très vite Démetri pointa son arme vers lui et desserrant son emprise sur moi. J'ai pu ne déplacer pour me tenir face à ses yeux émeraude. Quelque seconde après ce geste Démetri tira en pensant toucher l'intervenant.

Tout se passa très rapidement, je me suis dégagé de Démetri mais il tira en même temps que l'intervenant et je reçu la balle de Démétri en m'échappant et me mettre devant cet homme et recevoir la balle dans le ventre. Nom de dieu ça fait un mal de chien !

- Bella reste avec moi ! Regarde-moi !

- Edward … T'es venu ….

- Oui c'est moi ! Aller reste avec moi !

- Pourquoi tu as semé les gardes du corps ! Non reste les yeux ouverts aller s'il te plait !

A entendre cette phrase mes yeux se refermer tout seul, ce fut le trou noir.


	2. Chapter 2

_Les personnages sont ceux de Stéphanie Meyer._

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragé !_

_J'espère que ce premier vrai chapitre vous plaira !_

CHAPITRE 1 : le début

Je m'appelle Isabella Mary SWAN, j'ai 20 ans je fais des études de littérature. Un jour pendant que je faisais mes devoirs sur un des bancs qui trône sur le campus j'ai été déranger par une personne qui m'a donné une lettre aves une adresse avec une date et l'heure d'un rendez-vous. De nature curieuse je suis y aller, pour voir. Pour finir on m'a dit que j'ai été recruté par les forces spéciales pour mes aptitudes. Par moi-même je me demandais bien quelles aptitudes avaient retenu leur attention ! Car je ne suis qu'une fille banal, avec des cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons, petite et très maladroite, enfin bref rien d'intéressent. Puis je me suis rappelé que depuis que je suis petite mes frères s'évertuent à m'apprendre à me battre. Oui que voulez vous ce sont mes frères, il y a Tom le premier de la fratrie, il travail pour une banque. Apres il y a Loïc, il travail pour une entreprise qui a fait du commerce avec l'extérieur. Il y a Mathieu lui travail pour un laboratoire et le dernier Emmett lui il est professeur de sport et moi je viens ensuite je suis la seule fille. Notre père Charlie SWAN n'a pas été souvent là alors ce sont mes frères qui m'ont élevé car notre mère est morte a ma naissance.

Enfin bref c'est du passé car le passé reste le passé. Mais je sais que le jour de mon anniversaire mon père n'est pas là car Matt m'a dit que je ressemblais de plus en plus a maman et c'est pour cela que mon père ne revient jamais pour mon anniversaire. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir car je comprends sa peine.

Pour finir avec le recruteur, ils m'ont fait passer des tests. Ces tests ressemblaient fort aux entrainements que mes frères me faisaient, alors j'ai passé les tests facilement.

Alors maintenant, je suis dans les tireurs d'élite, oui vous avez bien entendu. C'est la que j'ai appris que mes quatre frères était aussi dans les forces spéciales et que leurs métiers étaient des couvertures. Et c'est aussi a ce moment la que j'ai compris pourquoi ils m'avaient entrainé tout était pratiquement claire pour moi.

Du coup avec ce travail, j'ai pu garder les cours de littérature mais les forces spéciales m'ont donné une couverture qui servira pour les missions, donc la couverture est consultante dans une grande bibliothèque de Seattle.

C'est comme ça que tout a commencé pour moi, je me suis vite retrouver en mission d'abord avec des équipes qui étaient très bien mais pas pour moi car je me sentais pas très alaise avec eux. Les débuts ont été très dur, car j'ai du combiner ma vie au campus et ma vie avec les forces spéciales. Puis avec le travail que j'ai accomplis j'ai pu intégrer la meilleur équipe c'est-à-dire celle de mes frères. Comme dit Emmett « les Swan sont les meilleurs ! » enfin bref c'est Emmett !

Avec cette équipe je me sentais beaucoup mieux, il y a rien à dire ! Enfin c'est vite dit car mes frères étaient super protecteur du coup des fois j'étais en replis mais il faut dire aussi que je n'obéissais pas très souvent. Et heureusement car je leurs ai sauvé souvent, très souvent la vie.

Et aujourd'hui c'est comme d'habitude c'est-à-dire :

- Nan Bella tu ne viens pas c'est trop dangereux !

- Dite moi que je rêve Tom allez tu sais que j'étais à la hauteur !

- C'est vrai Tom, Bella peut venir, elle protègera nos arrières ! Dit Loïc

- QUOI !

- Oui tu as bien compris tu restes en arrières ! Cria Loïc

- NAN ! EN PLUS JE VOUS SAUVE LA VIE A PLUSIEURS REPRISES ET JE RESTE ENCORE A L'ARRIERE ! Criais-je

- OUI ET FIN DE LA DISCUTION ! Cria Tom

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face a faire mon boulot c'est-à-dire sauver les fesses de mes abrutis de frères. Car oui ils n'ont pas pensé qu'il y avait des tireurs sur les toits enfin bref.

Après avoir fait le ménage aux alentours, je leurs dis mon positionnement et installait la bombe, bien sur j'ai eu le droit à des jurons de la part de mes frères mais je m'en fou, et je file dans le bâtiment en passant par derrière. Je fais très attention à ne pas divulguer position aux _ennemies_. Je retrouve mes frères en positionnent d'attaque, et on fonce rechercher le paquet et on repart sauf que la sortie prévu par mes frères est bouchée par des hommes de mains de Marlu. C'est un Homme d'affaire, d'après les informations que l'on nous a donné, qui vole des objets ou informations quel quelle soit.

- Putain ! On est coincé ! On ne peut pas sortir pas devant ! Dit Emmett

- Bella tu es rentrée pas lequel coté ! Demanda Matt

- Part l'arrière !

- Ok ! Donc on fait ça ! Tout le monde se replie à l'arrière du bâtiment ! Dit Tom

- NAN ! On ne peut pas ! Criai-je

- Pourquoi !

-On n'est pas dans un concert les gars ! Les explosives sont là-bas et si on passe par la on est mort ! Dis-je

-Quoi !

- Pas cool ça ! Dit Emmett

Tout en avançant, nous réfléchissons à un plan pour nous dégager de là.

- Ok ! Alors Emmett vient avec moi par la droite ! Tom et Loïc couvraient les arrières et Matt par la gauche ! Dis-je

- Quoi ! Non tu reste là ! Cria Matt

- OK pas de souci et qui sais utiliser les ordinateurs pour bloquer les transmissions ! Demandais-je

Il n'y eu aucune réponse.

- Donc c'est comme ça ! On y va à trois ! UN …. DEUX….. TROIS !

Je partis à droite avec Emmett et Matt vers la gauche. En un temps record je suis arrivée à détourner les transmissions des ennemies sur notre canal de radios. Comme ça on a pu écouter les directives et se rempoissonner en fonction d'eux pour mieux sortir de là !

Donc on a fait le ménage pour passer et sortir. Après être sorti mes frères se sont rappelé qu'ils avaient oublié le paquet !

- Vous être des boulets les gars ! J'y vais quand je vous le dirai vous appuyez sur le bouton pour la bombe ok ?

-Ok !

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve entourée des hommes de mains armer jusqu'aux dents. C'était bien ma veine ! Bref je me suis défendu, bien sur ! J'étais pratiquement sur le point de sortir quand le reste des hommes ont commencé à tirer partout ! _Putain ils sont fous ! _

- Hey les mecs ! Appuyer sur le bouton !

- Quoi ! Mais t'es pas sortie ! Dit Emmett

- Faite le, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquez la situation là !

-NAN ! Je ne ferais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience ! Dit Tom

- Ok, mais tu vois là, tu n'as pas le choix ! Et merde ils m'ont vu ! Faite ce que je vous dis pour une fois !

- Ok ! Je vais le faire ! Tu as intérêt à revenir ! Dit Matt

- Mettez vous à l'abri !

A ce moment là, il y eu une ouverture, je suis partie en courant vers la sortie sans me soucier des tirs effectué. Trente seconde plus tard l'immeuble s'explosait et je me suis retrouvé projeter à 5 mètres de ma position initiale et ce fut le trou noir.

_Je remercie ma Béta Lili6213, elle m'a poussé a publié cette fiction. Merci. _

_Bon, verdict !_


	3. Chapter 3

Alors merci pour celles qui me soutiennent !

Les personnages appartiennent à S Meyer.

En j'espérant que ça vous plaise !

Bon je vous laisse lire la suite !

Chapitre 2 : la rencontre

Le noir, c'est paisible. Oui c'est assez paisible mais en même temps ca fait mal ! Et pourquoi le noir fait mal ! Nan je ne suis pas morte, je suis allongé sur quelque chose de doux. Serait-il possible que l'immeuble n'ait pas explosé et je suis entre les hommes de main Marlu ? De toute façon je ne dirais rien ! Ils peuvent me torturer je ne dirais rien ! _Pffffff Non, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Pffffffff il faut se résigner _

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir, et je me fige c'est peut être les hommes de mains. Mais j'entends qu'une seule personne entrer. Je me demande quand cette personne va me faire quelque chose ou pas ! Il regarde mes blessures qui sont sur l'épaule gauche. Puis j'ouvre les yeux et je vois un homme aux yeux émeraude.

Il me regarde et dit « Ne bouge pas ! Tu as reçu un morceau de débris dans l'épaule j'ai du l'enlever et recoudre ! »

Il me regarde encore mais plus intensément et rajoute : « Tu devrais te reposer. » Et il sorti de la pièce.

Je ne sais pas après combien de temps je me suis endormie mais quand je me suis réveillée, il était dans la chambre. Il vérifiait mes blessures, quand il vit que j'étais réveillée il me dit « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne travaille pas pour Marlu»

Et je lui répondis « Je ne suis pas obligé de te croire ! »

« C'est vrai ! Mais tu ne peux pas non plus partir en courant ! » Dit il en riant

Et je grogner de douleur. « Arggggggggg ! »

« Tu as mal ? »

« Nan ! Tu vois j'ai une épaule qui me fait super méga mal et je vais aller courir un marathon ! »Dis-je avec ironie

« Belle et Ironique ! J'aime ! » En riant

Je le regarde inédite mais le temps que je reprenne consistance il était déjà parti. Du coup je regardais autour de moi, pour mieux voir la pièce. Il y avait une fenêtre à droite avec les rideaux fermés puis devant moi un tableau, plutôt un portrait mais abstrait et une porte, je suppose être la salle de bain. A ma gauche la porte et à coté de moi une chaise et le nécessaire pour mes blessures. En fait c'est une chambre les plus normales qui soit. J'essaie de me lever mais ça fait un mal de chien !

« Putain ! Ca fait mal ! »

Et là, la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas, je lève la tête et l'inconnu et là, avec un sourire en coin. Et me dit :

« Et têtu avec ça ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! Putain ! ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG ! »Je le regarde et dit « C'est bon !Ah ! Je vais dans le lit ! Mais j'en avais marre ! » Toujours avec ce mal d'épaule je rajoute « Quoi ? » En le regardant dans les yeux, mais je me rends compte en le regardant bien qu'il est très très beau ! Waouh !

« Non rien ! » et repartit d'où il venait en souriant

Quelque heures plus tard je me suis réveillée avec un inconnu qui regarder mes blessures et il avait un plateau repas sur la table à coté du lit.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! » Me dit-il

« Nan ! C'est bon. De toute façon j'avais faim ! » Dis-je

« Alors j'ai bien fait de te rapporter à manger ! » en souriant. _Ce mec sourit tout le temps ! Ce n'est pas possible !_

Je ne répondis pas mais hocher la tête. Mais je lui demande comment il s'appelle car c'est bien beau de me faire des compliments et ne pas savoir son nom me perturber. _Lol moi me perturber ! En fait si !_

« Comment tu t'appelle ? »

« Edward et toi c'est Bella ! » Me dit-il

« Comment ….. Tu sais mon prénom ? » Complètement choqué qu'il sait mon prénom

« Ben j'étais obligé de te retirer ta veste ! C'est alors qu'il est tombé sur une photo avec les prénoms des personnes derrière. Et j'ai regardé ! Je suis désolé mais tu étais la seule fille sur la photo alors j'ai supposé que tu t'appelais Bella ! »

Puis je me rappelais où cette photo a été prise. C'était le jour où j'ai intégré leur équipe.

_Début du flash back_

_ Mes frères étaient là devant moi quand Harry leur a dit que j'intégrais leurs équipes._

_« Alors je vous présente l'agent spéciale SWAN tireur d'élite et le meilleur de toute l'unité »_

_Je regardais mes frères un par un et ils avaient tous le même sourire sur leur visage, tout comme le mien. Et ce fut Emmett qui a réagi le plus vite. Il m'a pris dans ses bras en me serrant fort que je ne pouvais plus respirer. Puis uns par uns ils m'ont pris dans leurs bras et on a rigolé tous en même temps. Harry a dis : « je n'ai pas fini d'entendre parler d'eux ». Mais dans le moment on n'a pas prêté attention._

_Emmett a rajouté « LES SWAN SONT LES MEILLEURS » Et Harry a répondu aussi sec « Pour le moment sa ramasser t'as merde dans le vestiaire ! »_

_On a éclaté de rire et pris la photo._

_Fin du flash back_

Depuis à chaque sortie, je la garde avec moi, car c'est ma famille.

Je reporte mon attention à Edward qui finit mon pansement. Et me donnais le plateau repas qu'il avait préparé pour repartir pour me laisser seule.

Je finis par me redormir, moi qui m'aime pas rester sans rien faire, je suis arrangée. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais quand je me réveille il fait nuit et Edward est à coté de moi endormi. Mais j'ai une envie d'aller au toilette alors je me lève et essaye d'aller jusqu'à la porte en face que je suppose être la salle de bain. Mais deux bras m'entoure la taille et dit :

« Où vas-tu ? » je reconnaissais la voix d'Edward

« Je vais au toilette ! » en me retournant. _Dieu je qu'il est beau à ce moment !_

« Ohhhh ! »

Je me dégageais de ses bras forts pour aller dans cette salle de bain. Quand je reviens dans la chambre Edward est sur le lit fixant la porte de la salle de bain c'est-à-dire moi. Je m'avance vers le lit et il se lève pour me laisser la place mais nos regards se croisent et ne se détachent plus.

Edward s'avance et me prend par la taille, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent et tout se passa rapidement. Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson. Et nos mains se déplaçaient sur nos corps, enfin plutôt les siennes car l'une de mes mains était bloqué par mon épaule et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Puis il commença à me déshabiller mettant mes vêtements au sol et les siens ont suivis. Il était en dessus de moi en embrassant dans le cou puis sur mes seins, mon ventre. Plus qu'il avancait vers mon centre, je mouillais comme une dingue en plus de sentir son érection contre ma jambe. Il prit mes tétons entre ses doigts et le fit rouler. Je gémis sous les caresses divines.

« Hum ! ! »

Et il m'embrasa et soupira d'aise. Je ressentis des frisons dans toute mon échine.

« S'il te plaît ! » le suppliant de ne plus me faire attendre le moment tant attendu !

« Et aussi impatiente ! J'aime de plus en plus ! » Dit-il en s'activant sur ses gestes.

Il se mit entre mes cuisses en me laissant sentir son érection sur mon centre totalement mouillée. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, il descend mon boxer, mis un préservatif sur sa verge et pris mes jambes pour les mettre autour de sa taille pour me pénétrer doucement et quand il fut totalement en moi, nous gémissons ensemble.

Puis il commença ses va-et-vient en moi, avec un rythme ni trop lent, ni trop rapide. Je respirais de plus en plus fortement tout en gémissant.

« Ah Edward ! » gémis-je

« Humm »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes puis accéléra le rythme.

« Ah oui ….. Plus vite….ah ! »

« Ah oui ! »

Je sentis mes parois vaginal se contracté et il se déverser en moi.

« Ahhhhhhhh ! Edward ! »

« BELLA ! »

Il me regarda dans les yeux puis se retira de moi ainsi que le préservatif de lui pour le mettre à la poubelle. Quand il revient, il me demande si ça va mais en fait oui car pendant notre étreinte je n'ai pas eu mal. Il me tenait dans ses bras, je voulais rester comme pendant longtemps mais je me suis endormie.

Quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus là. Il y avait une lettre sur sa place de hier, avec mon prénom.

_Bella_

_Je suis désolé d'être parti comme sans te dire au revoir mais à coté de l'enveloppe tu y trouveras un billet d'avion pour les Etats-Unis. Tes vêtements sont dans la salle de bain._

_Pourras- tu fermer mon appartement à clés et les mettre dans la boite à lettre merci._

_Je te souhaite bon voyage._

_Edward._

Je levais la tête et y trouvais les billets d'avion. Je décidé de ne pas camper ici donc direction la salle de bain puis l'aéroport pour rentrer à la maison.

Alors verdict !

Merci à Lili et à Marion ainsi qu'à Lulu pour les corrections !


	4. Chapter 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à S Meyer.**

**J'espère que le chapitre 3 va vous plaire ! **

Chapitre 3 : le retour

En allant à l'aéroport, j'ai regardé les billets d'un peu plus prés et remarqué que c'était la date et l'heure convenu pour renter. _Comment Edward savait à quelle heure je devais rentrer aux Etats Unis ?_ Seul mes frères, Harry et moi le savions ! Cet Edward est vraiment bizarre !

_Mais tu ne te disais pas ça quand tu étais dans ses bras ma vieille !_

_Ah tais-toi !_

_Non !_

_C'est vrai je ne disais pas ça mais en y réfléchissant bien, comment a-t-il su ?_

_Tu réfléchis maintenant ! C'est une grande nouvelle _

_Arggggg tais-toi !_

Toujours en conflit avec moi-même j'arrive à l'aéroport. Je repère vite le terminal que je dois prendre. En arrivant je vois mes frères.

« Eh Bella ! Ça va ? » Demande Tom

« Wép ! Vous étiez où pendant l'explosion ? Et après ? » Dis-je

« Ben il y a eu les renforts qui sont arrivés et on a été dans le lieu B des forces ! Tu sais le… » Dit Emmett mais je le coupais

« Quoi ! Moi qui pensais être enlevée par les gars de Marlu vous étiez dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse ! La prochaine fois, c'est vous qui allez chercher le colis pas pris (tu veux dire quoi)! »Dis-je énervée. Nan je n'y crois pas moi dans un appart que je ne connais pas avec un dieu vivant et eux dans une chambre d'hôtel de luxe ! Pfffff !

« Bon les enfants ce n'est pas le tout mais il faut y aller ! On en reparle à la maison !» Dit Matt

Donc on a embarqué dans l'avion. Je me suis installée à coté de la fenêtre. Pendant le vol, je pensais à la lettre qu'Edward avait laissée.

_Comment il a su ? Et pourquoi il est parti sans rien dire ? Que vais-je faire ? Resté sur cette lettre ou le rechercher ? En même temps je n'ai que son prénom, donc les recherches c'est assez mort !_

_Eh ben ouais ! Tu vas continuer à vivre comme si tu ne l'avais jamais vu !_

_Nan je ne peux pas faire ça ! C'était la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie !_

_En même temps c'était ta première !_

_Arg. Tais-toi !_

_Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !_

_Non !NON !NON ! JE NE TE PARLE PLUS !_

_C'est bien tu reviendras toute façon !_

Durant le vol, j'ai regardé mes frères et me suis dit _« C'est ça ma vie ! C'est eux ! »,_ Je me suis promis de ne pas penser à ce Edward ou lui ! Comme je ne sais pas si c'est son vrai prénom !

_Pourquoi il m'aurait menti sur ça ? _

_A ton avis ! Tu es toi-même entrainée pour mentir ! Alors lui aussi ou pas !il sait peut être mentir !_

_C'est vrai !_

« Eh Bella ! Ça va ? » Demanda Matt

« Euh wép ! »Dis-je avant de dire « Nan ! Comment êtes vous arrivés jusqu'au lieu B ! Qui m'a sorti du périmètre ! Je ….. Sais plus ou j'en suis ! Tout est confus ! »

« C'est les renforts qui t'ont mis en sécurité, et nous avec. Mais quand on est parti, les gars de Marlu sont arrivés et ont pris en chasse la voiture qui te menait en sécurité et on nous a demandé de rester sans rien faire imagine notre tête ! Bien sûr on n'avait pas le choix mais Emmett leur a fait tout voir ! Car on ne voyait pas pourquoi on ne pouvait pas aller te sauver ! » Dit-il avant de reprendre la parole « Mais deux heures après être arrivé au lieu B, on nous a averti que tu étais en sécurité et on ne pouvait pas aller te voir » Il rajouta « Ils ont reçu un coup de téléphone mais ils nous ont pas dit qui avait appelé, ni ou tu étais. Seulement que tu serais au lieu du rendez-vous aujourd'hui. »

« Ok !Donc on ne sait pas si cette personne qui m'a soigné été clair ! »Dis-je « Super il y a que moi pour me mettre dans des situations comme celle-ci ! »

« C'est vrai ! Mais tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! »

« Je suis désolé ! Mais c'était la seule solution pour finir en beauté ! » Dis-je

Matt hocha seulement de la tête pour approuver mes dires.

« Bon je retourne à ma place ! Oh on a reçu des ordres pour le retour ! »

« Ok ! Et on doit faire quoi ? »

« Ben … Tu dois aller voir le Doc' avant de faire quoi se soit ! »

« Hum ! Je suis obligée ! » Dis-je en suppliant

« Wép ! C'est plus prudent fais le pour nous ! »

« Ok ! T'as gagné ! »

Matt repartit à sa place. Je reste à réfléchir sur cet Edward le reste du vol.

Arrivés à Seattle, On partit chacun de notre coté comme si on se connaissait pas. Oui c'est ça notre vie fuir les gens pour ne pas être repéré. Je partis a mon appart qui se situé prés de l'université, pour prendre une douche et repartir au QG. La douche a été très douloureuse mais bon je m'en suis sortie. Je sortis de mon appart et je commençais le numéro pour appeler quelqu'un car avec mon épaule ce n'était pas envisageable de conduire mais il y avait déjà un taxi devant chez moi.

« Merci Harry ! » Dis-je à moi-même. Je monte dans le taxi et lui donne l'adresse. Bien sur le QG ressemblait plus à un grand bâtiment d'affaire qu'a autre chose.

Je rentre dans l'immeuble et la secrétaire m'informe que je suis attendue dans la salle de conférence Ophélie. Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage 4 et alla directement dans la salle Ophélie. A peine rentré qu'Emmett me dit :

« T'as été bien longue pour venir ici ! »

« J'ai pris une douche Emmett ! Dormir trois jours sans prendre de douche, on commence à sentir très mauvais Emmett ! » Me défendis-je

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait ! » Dis-je en rigolant

Mes autres frères étaient pliés en deux sauf Emmett qui commençait à bouder.

« Bon les jeunes ! La mission s'est bien passée au début mais la fin laisse à désirer! » Dit Harry en rentrant dans la pièce. « Mais bon on n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aurait autant de renfort du coté de Marlu ! Alors qui a le colis ? »

« C'est moi qui ai du aller le rechercher car une personne l'allé oublié (ma sœur pense à l'avait oublié et moi je pense à allait l'oublier) dans l'entrepôt ! » Dis-je

« Ok ! On réglera ceci plus tard ! Peux-tu me le donner s'il te plait ? »

« Wép ! » et je donnais le paquet à Harry « Très bien ! Maintenant tu va voir le Doc' pour ton épaule et tu reviens seulement quand il t'a donné la permission ! Est-ce clair ! »

« Oui ! Comme si je vais partir sans l'autorisation du médecin ! Pff ! C'est vraiment (mal) me connaitre ! » Dis-je en partant vers l'étage 6.

L'étage 6, un étage de malheur ! L'étage où se situe l'infirmerie enfin un mini hôpital ! En clair l'enfer pour moi ! Bref j'arrive à l'accueil et le Doc' est déjà là.

_Non ce n'est pas possible !Pourquoi !_

_Parce que…. Nan je ne sais pas pourquoi !_

_Tu sers vraiment à rien !_

_Eh je ne te permets pas !_

_Et bien moi je me le permets !AH ! AH !AH ! AH !_

« Bella ! Je t'attendais ! »

« Ah bon ! C'est vrai ! Je ne pensais pas puisque c'est juste une petite visite ponctuelle ! »

« AH ! Ah ! Non sérieusement tu n'avais pas l'ordre de venir directement ici ! »

« Si mais j'ai été prendre une douche ! J'avais le droit non ? »

Le Doc' avait les cheveux blonds et courts et les yeux verts. Il était grand aussi grand qu'Emmett. Il a toujours était notre médecin de famille mais je compris tout ceci seulement lors de la visite médicale imposée pour rentrer dans les forces spéciales.

« Oui ! Bon commençons plus vite fait plus vite tu es partie de cet endroit que tu affectionnes énormément ! »

« Ah ! Ah ! Le Doc' fait dans l'humour ! »

« Oui c'est vrai ! Bon passons aux choses sérieuses ! Fait voir la chose ! » J'enlève ma veste et il dit « Waouh ! La personne qui t'as fait ceci est un pro ! Je n'ai jamais vu de points de suture comme cela sauf… »

« Sauf ? » l'interrogeais-je

« Non rien ! Je vais te faire une radio pour voir s'il ne reste pas de morceaux ! »

« Ok ! Et après je pourrais partir ! » Demandais-je

« Oui »

« Merci »

Du coup j'ai fait cette radio et le Doc' m'a dit que je devais avoir du repos pour une durée d'un mois. En clair un mois de vacances et un mois de cours intensifs ! C'est trop cool enfin non car je vais avoir mes frères sur le dos pendant ce mois ! Arg. la misère !

** Merci à Lili, Lulu et Chou pour les corrections !**

**Alors il vous plait !**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Je suis désolé pour ce retard mais Lili a au un problème avec son ordi donc je n'ai pas eu le feu vert pour posté ce chapitre avant !**_

_**Bon pour celles qui me l'on demandé je vais essayer de poster deux chapitre par semaine !**_

_**Enfin voilà ! Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews car je recherche actuellement une entreprise pour un contrat pro pour la rentée alors encore désolé**_

_**Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et les personnages appartiennent à S Meyer !**_

**Chapitre** 4 : le temps est long

Le mois de repos passa vite entre les cours et les sorties que je faisais avec Angela et Alice, mes amies étudiantes enfin plus mes meilleures amies. Le temps passa rapidement enfin le jour oui, mais la nuit non, car je pensais à la nuit que j'avais passé avec Edward. Mes nuits étaient bien agitées enfin très agitées !

_Ouais même très très agité !_

Enfin une vie d'étudiante normale ! Quoi que ! Bref aujourd'hui je devais passer voir le Doc' pour voir si tout était en ordre comme disait Harry car oui Il ne voulait pas que je reprenne l'entrainement si le Doc' n'avait pas donné son accord.

Je me lève de mon lit car je suis réveillée depuis 15 minutes. J'aime prendre mon temps quand je suis chez moi. Je vais dans la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner et partis dans la salle de bain. Après je pris ma voiture une Clio Rs sport_, Oui je sais c'est une voiture de garçon mais bon j'ai quatre frères !,_ pour aller au QG voir le Doc et recommencer mon entrainement.

Arrivée sur le parking du QG, je vois mes frères qui m'attendent à coté de l'ascenseur.

« Eh ! Les gars ça va ! »

« Wép ! » répondent mes frères

« Waouh ! Et dire que vous n'êtes pas des jumeaux ! » Dis-je en rigolant

« Bon arrête de te foutre de nous et va voir le Doc pour commencer l'entrainement ! »Dit Matt

« Ok ! Pas besoin de râler ! » Répondis-je

Du coup je montais dans l'ascenseur direction l'étage 6, pour le rendez-vous avec le Doc', le rendez-vous de malheur !

« Bella tu es en avance ! Non pas possible ! » Dit le Doc'

« Euh… Oui ! Normal car je reprends l'entrainement aujourd'hui ! » Dis-je « et je suis trop contente ! »

« Ahhhhhhhh oui ! Mais Harry veut mon autorisation ! » Rappelle le Doc'

« Bon c'est pas le tout ! On peut commencer ! » Dis-je

« Oui allons-y ! » Ajouta le Doc'

Du coup le Doc' regarda mon épaule et téléphone à Harry pour lui donner son accord. Je redescendis à l'étage 4 pour aller voir mes frères et me rendre à l'hangar où on s'entraine.

« Aller les gens alors ! On commence par les combats corps à corps puis après les tirs et après simulations ! Donc on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! »

On acquiesçait tous et commençait l'entrainement. Chacun avait un partenaire pour les combats sauf moi alors Harry à demander à deux gars qui nous regardaient sans rien faire. Je montais sur le ring avec les deux gars Eric et Mike, et ils commençaient l'attaque, je les laissais se fatiguer et repartis prendre le dessus. Pour finir les deux étaient à terre et moi morte de rire, car Harry les regardé désolé.

« Bon SWAN arrête de rire et va aux tirs ! » Dit Harry et rajoutait « Mike et Eric debout ! »

Ses deux là allaient prendre un bon savon, c'est sur. En fait c'est certain, car quand Harry à sa veine à son front qui gonfle, c'est le signal pour dire que ce n'est pas bon pour celui qui est en face de lui. On va dire qu'Harry nous considère tous comme ses enfants, alors il veut qu'on soit dans notre meilleure forme dans tous les niveaux. Donc comme me l'a demandé Harry, je vais aux tirs et il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire enfin au début ce n'était pas la grande forme ! Et le chef l'a vu !

« Bella ! Viens ici ! S'il te plait ! » M'appela Harry. Donc j'y allais.

« Oui ! »

« Ça va ? Ton épaule, je veux dire ! »

« Oui ! Enfin j'ai eu un peu du mal au début j'avais un peu peur ! Mais après la troisième série ça a été ! » Dis-je

« Ok, dit euh… Comment te dire ça sans que tu le prennes mal. » Dit-il

« Quoi ? S'il y a quelque chose tu dois me le dire Harry ! »

« Ben j'aimerai que tu ailles voir le Doc' une fois par semaine tu sais pour parler, de ce qui c'est passé là-bas ! » Demande Harry

« Ok, pas de souci ! »

« Quoi ! Il n'y a pas d'esclandre ! De hurlements ! Nan ! Ce n'est pas possible tu ne peux pas faire ça Bell's ! » Dit Emmett

« Attend tu as parié que je ferais un esclandre pour ça ! »

« Ben … euh…. Oui ! » Dit –il

« Ok, tu a parié combien ? Et avec qui ? »

« 30 dollars ! Et avec tout le monde ! »

« Ok, Ici la monnaie ! Allez ! Et tout le monde ! »

« Pourquoi ! »

« Car je n'ai pas fais ça et puis c'est pour le colis pas pris de la dernière fois ! » Dis-je

« Ok ! » Disent-tous en même temps résiniers.

Donc après l'entrainement et mon gain de 150 dollars, je partis au cabinet du Doc' pour un rendez vous psychologique. _Moi je dis une très bonne journée tu ne crois pas !_

_Hummmmmm ! En fait si !_

_Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord !_

_C'est clair ! _

J'arrivais à l'accueil et je pris rendez-vous tous les jeudis à la même heure. Je repartis chez moi, pour faire mes devoirs pour le lendemain puis mangeais et allais me coucher. Les mois passait comme ceci avec en plus des sorties avec mes meilleures amies.

Mais sinon toutes les nuits celle-ci ressemblais aux autres ! Comme toujours Edward était dans mes rêves et il y avait rien de très catholique. Celui-ci commençait dans la rue où je le voyais et il me suivait jusque chez moi puis rentrait et m'embrassait avec fougue. Puis me dis « Tu m'a manquais ! Comme tu savais ! ». Et il me retirait mes vêtements puis commençait à jouer avec mes seins l'un près l'autre. Et moi je gémissais sans me retenir. J'inversais les rôles, là c'est moi qui lui léchais ses tétons puis je descendais vers son nombril puis vers les boutons de son jeans. Pour libérer son sexe dur. Je roulais mes doigts sur sa verge fièrement dressée pour entamer un lent mouvement de va-et- vient.

« Arg. ! Bella ! » Gémit-il

« Dis-moi qui tu es ! »

« Tu le sais déjà ! » Répondit-il et il m'embrassa tout en posant ses mains sur mes cuisses pour me porter contre le mur et mis mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il commença à faire des caresses à mon centre avec sa queue gonflée. Il me regarda tout entrant en moi, quand je fus rempli entièrement de sa queue, il commença les va-et-vient lentement puis accéléra le rythme. Nos respirations étaient saccadées par nos gémissements.

« Arg. Putain ! » Haletait-Edward

« Oui ! Mon Dieu !Ahhhhhhhhh ! » Criais-je

Puis peu à peu l'intensité de notre ébat devient de plus en plus intense. Mes parois se resserraient au tour de sa queue et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

Toujours haletants la sonnette de mon appart retentie une fois puis continuée de plus en plus fort. Et je réalisais que c'était bien ma sonnette qui retentissait mais seulement en réalité. Je me réveillais en sursaut et allais voir qui voulais me voir mais en regardant le réveil je réalisais que j'étais en retard pour les cours. J'allais ouvrir ma porte et vu Angéla et Alice devant celle-ci. Elles me regardaient bizarrement et Angéla dit la première :

« Ca va ? Tu sais que tu es en retard ! Et tu n'es jamais en retard ! »

« Oui ça va ! Je n'ai pas entendu le réveil ! » Dis-je

« Ok ! Bon tu va dans la douche et tu nous raconteras tous après ! Et nous on te fait le petit déjeuner ! Aller tu es en retard ! » Ordonnait Alice

« OK ! » Et je partis sous la douche ! En sortant de celle-ci mes affaires étaient sur mon lit. Il me restait plus qu'à les enfiler. Merci Alice ! Je sortis de ma chambre et allais dans la cuisine où mes deux amies m'attendaient.

« Bon tu mangeras dans la voiture ! » Dit-Alice

« Mais je peux pas conduire et manger en même temps ! »

« Oh oh ! Elle a oublié ! » Dit Angéla. Oublié quoi !

« Je te signale qu'on est vendredi et qu'on avait prévu d'aller au centre commercial ce soir ! » Dit Alice outrée que j'aie oublié !

« Mais non j'ai pas oublié ! C'est seulement que je pensais prendre ma voiture ! » Dis –je sur la défensive

« Mouais ! C'est ça ! » Disent-elles en rigolant

« OK ! J'avais oublié ! Bon du coup on prend la voiture de qui ? » Demandais-je

« La mienne ! » S'exclama Alice

Et on parti sur le campus pour une journée de cours. A 16h on parti au centre commercial et on commença le shopping ! Après je ne sais plus combien de magasins de vétements, on commença les chaussures et là je le vis avec plusieurs personnes mais je ne regardais plus que lui. Alice et Angéla regardaient le point que je fixais alors je leur ai dit qu'il me fallait absolument de nouvelles chaussures. Alors on partit dans le magasin de chaussure. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il m'avait vu et qu'il me suivait alors on est resté prés de 1h dans le magasin. Mes amies ont remarqué mon changement d'attitude car je ne restais jamais 1h dans le même magasin normalement et là je faisais durer en longueur.

« Bella qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? D'habitude tu sors du magasin un quart heure après être rentrée ! » Demanda Alice

« Nan ! C'est juste qu'il me fallait absolument une paire de chaussures pour le boulot c'est tout car j'ai un rendez-vous important ! » Dis-je

« Mouais ! Bon et si on allait dans le magasin de sous-vêtements et après manger ! » Dit Angéla pour détendre l'atmosphère

Nous acquiesçâmes en hochant la tête et parti dans le magasin concerné. Pendant le trajet, je sentis qu'on nous suivait mais ne le fit pas savoir aux filles. Je repris mon attitude de d'habitude et sortis du magasin un quart d'heure après être rentré et le vit sur le coin de l'allée des magasins. Il me regardait avec ce regard qui transperce votre âme. Les filles sortaient deux minutes après et on se mit en route pour le restaurant. Tout en mangeant je le vis dans un coin du restaurant et il nous fixait. Après avoir payé chacune nos parts Alice me reconduisis chez moi et elle me souhaitait bonne nuit et bon Week-end. Je déposais mes achats chez moi et parti faire un jogging enfin c'était plus du repérage d'autre chose.

_De quoi as-tu peur !_

_Mais de rien ! _

_Si tu as peur de quelque chose comme une réalisation de ton rêve de ce matin !_

_Non ! Plus de ce qu'il pourrait faire ! On ne sait rien de lui ! Il pourrait être un dangereux psychopathe !_

_Mouais !_

Je finis ma ronde et ne vis rien alors je rentrais chez moi dormir car demain est une grosse journée.

_**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**_

_**Et merci à Lili, à Lulu et à Chou !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Alors je voulais vous dire que à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais essayer de publier un chapitre le mercredi et le samedi donc voilà **_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**_

Chapitre 5 : mission

Aujourd'hui c'est une semaine de missions qui débute. Je suis excitée de reprendre le boulot mais en même temps un peu déboussolé. J'en avais parlé avec le Doc' et il a dit que c'était la première fois que je retournais sur le terrain et que c'était normal mais que je dépasserais cette peur car je devrais sauver les fesses de mes frères. (Lili : Comme d'hab. il faut tjrs être derrière lol)

Donc c'est en se levant de bonne humeur, que je pris le petit déjeuner et alla courir pendant une bonne demi heure avant de me laver et de prendre une pomme pour me rendre au QG.

J'arrivais au QG, Harry m'attendait à l'accueil. _Pourquoi il m'attend ici ! Ce n'est pas logique à chaque mission il attend tout le monde dans la salle de conférence et là il est à l'accueil ! Bizarre _

_Tu as dit bizarre ! _

_Oui j'ai bien dit ça !_

« Bonjour Bella ! »

« Bonjour Harry ! Ca va ? »

« Oui ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? » (Lili : peut être parce que tu te trouves devant moi ^^ lol)

« Harry tu n'attends jamais quelqu'un à accueil ! » Dis-je et rajoute « Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Tu n'attends jamais quelqu'un ici ? Ce n'est pas ton genre ! »

« Ah oui ! Et c'est quoi mon genre comme tu le dit ! » Dit il (lili : tous doux pas la peine de mordre !)

« Ben je ne sais pas ! D'habitude quand tu nous fais demander c'est nous qui venons à toi ! Dis-je « Et pas l'inverse ! Je commence à te connaitre ! Alors, il se passe quoi ? »

« OK ! Il se passe un truc et je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire ! C'est tout ! » Dit il

« C'est aussi gros que ça pour que tu viennes toi-même m'accueillir ! »

« Euh …. Oui ! »

« Et c'est quoi le truc ! »

« Ca ne va pas te plaire ! » (lili : ok arrête Harry tu t'enfonces lol )

« Mais dit ! Tu commence à vraiment m'énerver ! »

« Ok ! Tu ne peux pas aller en mission ! Ordres du sommet, je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolé ! » Dit Harry (lili : tous aux abris mdr … je repars)

_Quoi ce n'est pas possible ! Ils ne peuvent pas me faire ça !_

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils ont vu le dernier entrainement et ils ont considérer que tu n'étais pas prête c'est tout ! »

« Mais bien sûr ! »

« Ecoute ! Tu as été trop lente sur le fonctionnement de la bombe et d'habitude tu es la plus rapide sauf que là tu as pris trop de temps ! »

« Ok ! C'est bon est-ce normal de mettre un peu plus de temps pour tout faire sauter ? ET FRANCHEMENT C'EST ABUSE CAR J'AI QUAND MEME RECUUN MORCEAU DE DEBRIS DANS L'EPAULE ALORS DESOLE DE METTRE EN PEU PLUS DE TEMPS ! » (NA !)

« Eh Bella ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai tout fait pour qu'ils t'autorisent cette mission ! » Dit il calmement.

« Et je suis un peu d'accord avec eux ! Tu n'es pas totalement prête à aller sur le terrain ! » Rajoute Harry

« Donc tout le monde est contre moi ! MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! TU SAIS QUOI ? APPELER MOI QUAND LE REMPLACENT SERA DANS LA MERDE ET QUE MES FRERES Y SERONT AUSSI ! Bye ! » Dis-je énervée comme pas possible

_Pourquoi ! De quel droit ce permettent-ils de juger si un agent est bon ou pas pour le terrain ! Ils se contentent seulement de dire où aller et revendiquer leurs succès !_

_Ce sont que des bouffons !_

_Wép ! Tu l'as dit ! _

_Tout ça pour une minute de plus pour une putain de bombe fictive !_

_C'est clair ! En plus tu avais la dernière mission en tête ! _

_Ouais c'est vrai ! Mais pourquoi ?_

_Peut être parce que tu as été profondément touché a l'épaule et par ta petite partie de jambe en air ! Nan !_

_Nan ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Et si je m'entrainais sur ce point peut être que ça m'aiderais !_

_Wép ! Essaie de toute façon on est cloitré ici ! Alors temps que ça sert !_

Donc je parti vers l'entrepôt pour m'entrainer, arrivé là-bas tous le monde me regarde. _Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont !_

_Ben ton équipe est partie et toi tu es là ! Réfléchie !_

_Eh ! Tais-toi !_

_Nan !_

_Si !_

Après un débat avec moi-même je partis vers les vestiaires pour me changer. Et là le drame ! Les pimbèches (lili : ou les morues c'est comme tu veux lol) du secteur 12 c'est-à-dire les personnes qui ne servent à rien à part mettre des hommes dans leur lit. Enfin bref passons.

« Alors Swan tu n'es pas en mission ? » Dit Jessica

« Voyons Jessica ! Elle ne peut pas être en mission puisse qu'elle a prit trop de temps à l'entrainement donc elle a été refusé pour le terrain ! » Dit Lauren

Elles rigolent et sortent du vestiaire, en me laissant là. (lili : perso je prend l'une pour taper sur l'autre)

« Pff ! Bande de folle ! »Me dis je. Et je suis partie dans la salle d'entrainement.

Je me suis entrainée jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à éliminer les gars qui étaient sur le passage puis à ressortir. Enfin j'ai effectué des simulations toute seule alors que le programme est conçu pour cinq personnes. Au bout de la dixième simulation, j'ai perçu les frères Volturi. Il y a Aro, il est grand et brun avec une tête de psychopathe, puis il y a Marcus, il est grand et brun aussi, il ressemble un peu à Aro physiquement mais pas au niveau sentimental. Marcus est bien plus proche des gens que le sont ses deux frères. Enfin il y a Caius, il est blond et petit, il ne ressemble à aucun de ses frères physiquement parlant mais dans ses agissements il ressemble étrangement à Aro, en pire. (lili : Peut être le fils du facteur …. J'ai rien dis). On va dire qu'ils sont réussis en mettant les formes. Ces frères sont nos supérieurs qui n'ont jamais vu de terrains de leur vie. Mais bon, ce sont quand même les supérieurs ! Ils sont restés jusqu'à temps que j'ai réussi leur programme de merde !

« Vous direz à Harry de m'appeler s'il a besoin de moi ! » Dis-je en partant

En sortant des vestiaires, Harry arriva en courant vers moi.

« Eh ! Harry tu t'es remis au jogging ! » Dis je en plaisantant

« Euh … Je voudrais bien mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de reprendre ! »

« Tu fais quoi alors ! »

« Je te cherche les supérieurs t'ont vu dans les simulations ! Et ils ont compris leur erreur en ne te mettant pas dans l'équipe ! » Dit il le plus sérieusement possible

« Ok ! Cool ! Bon ben je repars chez moi ! »

« Euh … Nan, j'ai besoin de toi ! Car il n'arrive pas à se sortir de l'immeuble et le remplaçant est bloqué dans les alentours ! »

« Nan ! Je repars chez moi ! Vous vous débrouillez ! » Et partie vers la sortie même si ce sont mes frères que j'aime plus que tout ! Ils doivent se débrouiller seul ! (lili : il fallait pas la chercher la petit lol)

« Ce sont tes frères qui sont bloqués alors s'il te plait ! AIDE-MOI ! » Dit il en me suppliant

« Je sais que ce sont mes frères mais c'est vous qui les avaient mis en danger ! » Leur rappelais-je « Pas moi ! »

« Ok ! On a fait une grosse bourde ! On le sait alors s'il te plait aide moi à les sortir de cette merde ! »Supplia Harry

« Vous avez un contact visuel et audio ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ok ! Dans ce cas là je prends les commandes ! Et personne ne contredira mes choix ! » Dis-je

« Ok pas de souci ! Tu fais comme si tu y étais ! »

« Dans ce cas ils sont dans la merde !Si tu dis oui de suite ! C'est vrai ? » Demande-je

« Euh…. Oui ! » Dit il

« OK ! On y va ! »

Arrivé dans la salle qui relie le terrain avec le QG, je prie les commandes sous l'œil attentif d'Harry. Donc je me mis en relation avec mes frères par radio en gardant le visuel.

« Hey ! Les gars on est dans la merde ! »

« Hey Bella ! » en répondant tous en cœur !

« Ok ! Vous faites toujours un concert ! » Leur dis-je « Donc dite moi quelles sont les positions des tirs ! Et chacun votre tour ! Même le remplaçant ! » Demande je

« Alors Matt, il y en a trois sur ma droite et cinq sur la gauche ! » dit Matt

« Emmett, il y en a deux à gauche et quatre à droite ! »

« Ok pas de chance pour Matt ! Aller on continue ! »

« Tom, alors deux sur les deux cotés ! »

« Loïc, trois des deux cotés ! »

« Le remplaçant, je m'appelle Benoit ! Et moi je suis sur le toit et il y en a au moins six ! » Dit celui qui a pris ma place.

« OK ! Alors Benoit dans ce genre de situation il n'y a pas d'au moins ! On n'est pas dans les probabilités ! Alors tu me dis combien ils sont exactement et depuis quand tu es sur ce putain de toit ! »

« Euh… Il y en a six c'est sur ! Et je suis sur le toit depuis le début de la mission c'est-à-dire 3 heures ! » Me dis Benoit

« OK ! Alors ils vous restent combien de recharges ? »

« Pas beaucoup ! » Me dis Matt

« Ok ! Et la bombe ! »

« En super état ! Mais pas au bon endroit ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » Dit Tom

« Ne tirait pas pendant deux minutes ! Top chrono ! »

Mon cerveau était en pleine ébullition, je regardais les sortis et le colis ainsi que les positions et imaginais les déplacements que pourrait faire mes frères et Benoit.

« Passer ! » Me dis Loïc

« OK ! On écoute bien ! »

« Oui Maman ! »

« Alor vous avez une sortie vers la gauche de Matt ! Et le colis est sur la droite de Tom puis vous longez un grand couloir et il y a une petite porte au fond en face ! »

« Tu sais ! On n'a pas besoin de toi pour lire les renseignements ! »

« Oui c'est vrai mais c'est un piège qui va aller dans un couloir ou il n'y a pas de place pour se couvrir ! » Dis je et je rajoutais « On réfléchit deux seconde les gars ! Donc le colis ne doit être pas très loin de Benoit car d'habitude il n'y a jamais six personnes sur le toit ! »

« Pas bête la sœurette ! » Disent-ils en concert !

« Wép ! Je retiens en plus j'ai des témoins ! »

« Mouais ! Sort nous de là et on te fait autant de compliment que tu veux ! »Dit Tom (lili : posthite lol)

« Ok ! On y va Benoit tu passe par la porte et descend vers le milieu de l'immeuble et prend le colis et vous les gars vous posaient la bombe et faite diversion ! Vous commencez dans trente secondes ! »

« Ok ! »

Après les trente secondes, tout se passa très vite. Benoit passa avec un peu de mal et pendant ce temps là mes frères posaient la bombe et faisaient diversion pour les hommes de Marlu. (il manque pas un truc !)

« Bombe posée ! » Dit Tom

« OK ! Vous avez cinq minutes pour sortir de cette merde ! » Dis-je

Au bout de cinq minutes on entendit un bruit sourd, donc la bombe avait sauté.

« Wép ! Même pas mal ! » Dit Matt

« De même ! » Dit Tom

« Argggggggg ! » Dit aussi Emmett

« Jamais ! Je ne remplacerais plus jamais votre sœur ! » Dit Benoit

« Loïc ! Tu m'entends ! » Cette attente me rendais dingue !

« Loïc répond ! » Demandais je « Ok vous aller tous le chercher ! »

« Pas de souci sœurette ! On va le retrouver ! » Dit Matt

« Vous avez intérêt ! »Dis-je

Et ils sont partis à sa recherche au bout d'un quart d'heure je pris des nouvelles.

« Hey ! Alors ? »

« Non ! Désolé! »Dit Benoit

Je senti une main sur mon épaule, je retournais et Harry se tenait là derrière moi. Il commença à essuyer mes larmes. Je ne les avais pas sentis coulée. Je laissais aller ma peine dans les bras d'Harry. Et Au bout d'un moment on entendit un son de radio.

« Je ne suis pas encore mort ! Alors Emmett pas touche à ma collection de balle de base-ball ! » Dit Loïc

« Hey ! T'es où ? » Demandais-je

« A coté d'un arbre ! » Dit-il (lili : il nous aide bcp genre il n'y a qu'un arbre lol)

« Ok ! Ne bouge pas ! Ils vont venir te chercher !OK ! »

« Ok ! Pas de souci ! »

« Les gars ! Il se situe à coté d'un arbre alors aller le chercher et ramené le à la maison ! » Leurs dis-je

« D'accord sœurette ! »Disent-ils en concert

Et je mis fin à la liaison radio. Je me retournais et vit Harry avec un sourire et me dit

« Plus jamais ! Ils partiront en mission sans toi ! »

« Je ne suis pas indispensable non plus ! » Dis-je en rigolant !(lili : apparemment si lol) Et rajoutais « Appelle moi quand ils sont rentrés ! » et je suis partie chez moi me reposer et attendre le coup fil d'Harry.

Vers trois heures du matin mon téléphone sonne

« Qui est le con qui m'appelle ! Argggggggg ! 3 heures du mat ! C'est abusé ! » (lili : Oh ! ca me rappel qq'un mdr)

Et je répondis

« ALLO ? »

« Désoler je te réveille (lili : non tkt je faisais une épilation du chat, à 3 h du mat !) mais tes frères sont revenus donc je pensais que tu aurais voulu que je te téléphone même s'il est 3h du mat' ! » Dit Harry d'une seule traite.

« Ok ! Tu as de la chance que ce soit toi ! Sinon j'aurais tué celui qui oser me réveiller ! » Dis-je et rajoute « J'arrive ! »

Donc je m'habille tout simplement et parti vers le QG. Arrivée là-bas je monte au sixième étage et je m apprêtais à demander à l'accueil où sont mes frères mais je suis tombée sur Esmé, la femme du Doc'. Esmé était la meilleure amie de ma mère et à sa mort elle était énormément présente pour moi. Elle est l'image maternelle que je n'ai jamais eue. Elle a été présente le plus possible pour mes frères et moi, du coup on la considère comme notre deuxième mère et Carlisle comme un père. Tout comme Harry qui lui est un repère d'autorité pour moi. Enfin bref Esmé est de même taille que moi avec des cheveux bruns avec des reflets bronze. Ses yeux sont vert et elle est très gentille et aimante. Par contre ses cheveux me font penser à ceux de l'objet de mes fantasmes, Edward. C'est quand même bizarre car quand je suis rentrée dans les forces spéciales, je ne me doutais à aucun moment qu'autant de gens de mon entourage serait dans ce système. Pendant mon absence Esmé me regarda de façon inquiétante et me demande

« Bonjour ma Chérie ! Ca va ? Tu as l'air fatigué ! »

« Bonjour Esmé ! Oui ca va ! Harry m'a réveillé pour que je puisse voir mes frères ! Et vous ca va ? Et que faites-vous ici ? » Demandais-je

« Oui ca va ! Par contre Harry aura de mes nouvelles de t'avoir réveillé ! » (lili : attention faudrait pas énerver Esmé quand mm ^^)

« Non ! C'est moi qui lui ai demandé ! Ce n'est pas grave ! » Dis-je « Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question ? »

Elle n'a pas pu répondre car Harry vient à notre rencontre.

« Ah ! Tu es arrivée ! Tu veux peut être voir les trucs qui te servent de frères! » Me dit il

« Oui merci ! » Et je le suivi vers la chambre qui avais attribué à mes frères et à Benoit. A peine rentré dans la chambre que je me suis retrouvée à terre avec trois corps sur le mien (Cri : Clin d'œil à notre lulu !). (lili : sauf que notre lulu est gourmande elle en a 6 en mm temps ^^ mdr)(Lulu : c pas 6 mais 8 lol)

« Hey ! Vous êtes en train de m'étouffer ! Au secours ! »

« Aller laisser la respirer ! Un Swan dans cet étage c'est assez suffisant alors deux non merci ! » Dit le Doc'

« Salut Doc' ! Vous avez vu ce n'est pas moi qui me retrouve sur ce lit pour une fois ! » Dis-je fière de moi !

« Oui c'est vrai ! »

« Alors ils n'ont rien de cassé ? » Demandais-je

« Non ! Mais je préfère garder Loïc en observation pour le moment ! Car il n'a pas eu de la chance de rencontrer Ed…. enfin bref je repasserais tout à l'heure ! Repose-toi bien Loïc ! » Dit il en partant (Lili : ouuuu la boulette !)

Pourquoi il a dit que Loïc n'a pas eu la même chance que moi ? Parlait-il d'Edward ? Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net !

« Bon je doit voir le Doc' pour un truc de fille vous savez les …. » je fus coupé par Matt

« Nan ! C'est bon on reste là avec Loïc va voir le Doc' et on ne veut pas savoir ! » (Lili : pfft les mecs tous les mm une fois que tu parles de ca ils se font la mal !)

_Trop facile ! _

_C'est clair dès qu'on commence à parler de ca ! Ils ont tous peur !_

_Pff des mauviettes !_

Donc je partis à la recherche du Doc' et je le retrouvais seul dans une pièce. Donc je frappais et rentrais

« Il faut que je vous parle ! » (Lili : et voila elle recommence pour que toutes celle et ceux qui veux que cri ne nous laisse pas sur notre fin, ce défoule sur les reviews !) (Lulu : c clair ! elle veut nous faire mourir de fin. Lol je sais blague à deux balles) (Cri : Nan ! Ce n'est pas mon genre ! Et de plus c'est parce que….. Nan en fait pour rien ! C'est juste marrant !)

_**Merci à Lili, Lulu et Chou pour les corrections !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Une pensée pour ma Lulu !**_

_**Alors je sais ! Je le poste que maintenant mais il est long alors je suis peut être pardonné !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S Meyer !**_

Chapitre 6 : Edward

**PV Edward : (Lulu : voila mon Edward !)**

Cela fait plus de six mois que j'ai passé les trois meilleurs jours de ma vie ! Quand j'étais appelé pour aider une équipe qui était sur le terrain. Quand nous sommes arrivés le bâtiment explosa et on vit un corps être projeté quelques mètres prés de nous. La personne était dans un sale état. Il y avait un morceau de débris dans son épaule gauche et son visage était rempli de noir. Les types de l'équipe qui étaient sur le coté ont crié. Puis là les hommes de Marlu sont arrivés en masse et ils ont commencé à tirer sur tout le monde. Mon chef Garrett m'a dit de mettre en sécurité la fille qui était à mes pieds. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. (lili : prend rdv avec le doc pour une bonne paire de lunette ^^)

Du coup je l'ai pris et amené dans la voiture pour l'emmener loin. Mais les hommes de Marlu nous ont suivis et on commençait à nous tirer dessus. Donc tout en conduisant j'ai du faire face aux hommes de mains de cet enfoiré et protégé cette fille. Après avoir semé le reste des hommes de Marlu, je mis cette fille en sécurité mais la question se posait où ? Alors je l'ai emmené chez moi, enfin à l'appartement que l'on m'a donné quand j'étais affecté ici.

C'est vrai ! J'ai oublié de me présenter ! Alors je m'appelle Edward Antony Cullen, je suis un agent spécial. Je suis plus terrain qu'autre chose, en fait j'adore être dans l'action même si ce n'est pas ma formation initiale, car celle-ci est tireur d'élite. .(lili : tjr savoir bien tirer ^^) Enfin bref, j'étais transféré dans un pays du Proche Orient. Alors pour mon confort, on a mis à ma disposition un appartement et une voiture de sport. Ma famille habite aux Etats-Unis, mon père Carlisle est médecin pour l'agence, ma mère Esmé est responsable des équipements de tout genre. Après il y a mon frère et mes sœurs, pour commencer il y a Jasper (Lulu : ça va faire plaisir à chou) qui est aussi un agent spécial de terrain et sa femme Alice qui est ma sœur aussi s'occupe de nos identités et de nos garde robe. Mais Alice a une couverture spéciale car elle est encore à l'université. Puis pour finir il y a Rosalie le génie de l'informatique de la famille. Donc voilà vous pouvez dire que c'est une histoire de famille car mes oncles sont à la tête de l'agence. Il y a Aro et ses frères Marcus et Caius. (Lulu : quelles familles !)

En tout cas j'ai ramené cette fille chez moi car je savais qu'elle serait en sécurité. Après l'avoir mis dans la chambre d'amis, je téléphonais à Garrett pour lui dire que la fille était en sécurité.

« Allo ? »

« Garrett ! C'est Edward ! La fille est bien en sécurité ! »

« Ok ! Tu es où ? »

« Je suis chez moi ! Alors je t'arrête de suite c'était la meilleure solution de repli ! » (Lulu : on n'y croit tous lol)

« Je n'ai rien dit ! Bon il faut que je te dise qui elle est quand même ! » Dit il et il rajouta « Alors tu es en présence de Melle Swan Isabella, elle est la meilleure dans son domaine … » (lili : et quel est sont domaine ^^ )

« Mais elle a fait raté cette mission je présume ! » Dis-je (chou : le macho) (lili : tous de suite les grand mots pfff)

« Alors non ! Pas du tout je t'arrête de suite ! Elle a fait sortir ses frères et elle est restée pour rechercher le colis de leur mission car l'un de ses frères l'avais oublié dans le bâtiment et elle leur a ordonné de faire sauter l'immeuble et elle est sortie juste à temps !Son chef Harry nous a appelé car il y avait des Hommes de Marlu dans un périmètre de 1000m autour du bâtiment tu as bien vu ! »

« Oui c'est vrai ! Alors l'équipe est... »

« Oui se sont les Swan ! » Dit-il

« Oh ! » Je ne peux dire autre chose. Alors la fille dans la chambre d'ami est une Swan. La famille tout aussi respecté que la mienne. Car la mienne est la fondatrice de l'agence et les Swan ont aussi une grande importance dans celle-ci. (lili : la classe !)

Mais à l'instar de la famille Swan, nous n'avons pas autant de secrets. Je sais que dans une famille il y a toujours des secrets mais dans la sienne ce n'est plus des secrets mais plutôt une malédiction. Mon père m'a raconté à mes frères et sœurs et moi-même, que leur famille avait un terrible secret. (chou : quel est ce secret)

Mais personne qui ne faisait pas parti de la famille ne le sait. Enfin je pense !

« Donc tu l'a garde au chaud pendant 3 jours et je te fais parvenir son billet de retour et elle repart chez elle ! » Dit-il

« OK ! Pas de soucis ! »

« Bon je te laisse, il faut que je calme les quatre meubles qui lui sert de frères ! Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin ! » Dit il et il raccrocha

Après avoir posé mon téléphone sur la table je parti dans ma salle de bain pour chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Dès que je l'ai trouvé, je partis dans la chambre d'amis pour voir si elle était réveillée et nettoyer ses plaies. Quand j'arrivai dans la chambre il n'y avait aucun bruit à part ceux de sa respiration régulière. Donc j'entrepris de la nettoyer et de lui enlever le morceau de débris qui était situé dans son épaule gauche. Pendant que je la soignais, je me suis dit de remercier mon père pour m'avoir forcé avec ses cours de premier soin et de la suture des plaies. Je suis plutôt doué pour faire des points de suture. Merci PAPA ! (lili : tous en cœur MERCI PAPA DOC lol)

Après avoir fini de la soigner, je la regardais plus précisément. Elle était brune avec des reflets roux, un visage d'ange. Elle était de petite taille enfin pas vraiment petite et ni grande, juste de la bonne taille. Elle avait un air paisible sur le visage, mais en même temps il y avait une pointe de douleur. Je trouvais que la regarder dormir c'était fascinant. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je suis resté à la regarder, mais je suis sorti car je voulais être présentable pour elle.

_Mais pourquoi c'est vrai tu ne la connais même pas !_

_C'est vrai alors pourquoi !_

_Je ne sais pas moi ! _

_Tu ne sers à rien ! Pff_

_Eh je ne suis que ta conscience !_

_Ouais ! Mais tu sers à rien comme même !_

Donc toujours en conflit avec moi-même, je partis prendre ma douche. Après ma douche, je partis faire à manger et alla vers mon piano. Je jouais pendant quelques heures puis alla dans la chambre d'amis. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, la fille était réveillée mais elle faisait semblant de dormir. Je pense qu'elle a cru être dans les mains des hommes de Marlu car elle semblait effrayée d'être dans un lit. Je m'approche du lit et la regarde et dit :

« Ne bouge pas ! Tu as reçu un morceau de débris dans l'épaule j'ai du l'enlever et recoudre ! »

Mais quand je fini ma phrase je remarque ses yeux ! Oui ses yeux qui sont couleur chocolat mais un chocolat intense ! Après un moment où elle me regarda je repris convenance et rajoute :

« Tu devrais te reposer » et je sortis de la pièce et m'appuie sur la porte.

_Comment des yeux peuvent être aussi envoutants !_

_C'est clair !_

_Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi !_

Je regardais l'heure et vu qu'il était près d' 1heure du matin alors je décidais d'aller dormir. Mais j'ai eu dû mal à trouver le sommeil, car mes pensées étaient vers la chambre d'amis. Je ne sais plus combien de temps je suis resté éveillé mais je me suis endormi. Au petit matin, je me suis levé et pris une douche pour faire passer ma nuit car elle fut peuplée de ses yeux chocolat.(lulu : seulement que les yeux ! j'ai des doutes)(chou : moi aussi j'ai des doutes) Après celle-ci je partis chercher le petit déjeuner, pendant le trajet j'essayais de me détendre pour ne pas penser à cette fille. Pourquoi je pense à cette fille !

J'arrivais à l'appartement et alla à la cuisine pour déposer le petit déjeuner.

_Est-elle réveillée ? _

_Si tu veux savoir va voir si elle l'est ! _

_Non je ne vais pas aller la réveiller !_

_Mais tu en meurs d'envie !_

_Non ! Je n'irais pas ! _

Alors je décidais de laver ses vêtements pour que dans deux jours elle reparte avec des vêtements propres. Elle sera plus à l'aise dans l'avion. En parlant d'avion Garrett ne m'a toujours pas fait envoyer son billet d'avion ! Donc je me suis dit qu'après avoir mis son linge à laver, je devrais lui téléphoner. En prenant sa veste quelque chose tomba au sol. Je mis sa veste dans la machine à laver puis son pantalon et en regardant plus précisément les armes qu'elle possédait. Et bien la petite avait du matos sur elle ! (lili : règle n1 tjr être bien arme)

Donc je mis la machine à laver en route et regarde la photo qui était tombée de sa veste. On retrouvait sur cette photo les gars de l'équipe. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux. Puis je retournais la photo et vu qu'il y avait une inscription sur celle-ci. C'était des prénoms, il y avait d'écrit Emmett, Matt, Loïc, Tom, et Bella. Alors voila les Swan ! J'ai toujours entendu parler d'eux mais je ne les ai jamais vus ! Je posais la photo sur la table et partis dans la chambre d'amis.

Quand je suis rentré Bella dormait profondément. Je décidais de regarder sa blessure et de la nettoyer, mais je crois qu'en faisant la manipulation j'ai du la réveiller car elle me regarda. Je m'empressais de dire quelque chose, car elle avait un regard perdu qui disait qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était !

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne travaille pas pour Marlu » Dis-je

« Je ne suis pas obligée de te croire ! » me répondit-elle

« C'est vrai ! Mais tu ne peux pas non plus partir en courant ! » Rajoutais-je

Et elle grogna de douleur « Argggggg ! »

_Ce son dans sa bouche était plus sensuel qu'autre chose ! _

_Mais tu va arrêter oui ! Elle est blessée et toi tu penses à ca ! (lulu : franchement ! lol)_

_Mais non je ne pense pas qu'a ca c'est juste que se son est sensuel !_

_Arrête ! Tu t'en fonce !_

« Tu as mal ? » Demandais-je

« Nan ! Tu vois j'ai une épaule qui me fait super méga mal et je vais aller courir un marathon ! » Dit elle avec ironie

« Belle et ironique ! J'aime ! » Dis-je en riant

Elle me regarda comme si j'avais dit un truc de gros ! Puis je repensais à ce que j'ai dit ! _Merde ! _

Je partis vers mon téléphone pour appeler Garret.

« Allo ! »

« Garrett! C'est Edward! »

« Hey gamin! Ca va ? » Dit il

« Oui et toi ? Dit je t'appelle car je n'ai toujours pas eu le billet d'avion de Bella ! »

« Donc elle est réveillée ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ca ? »

« Ben ! Tu l'appelais Bella et seuls ses proches l'appellent comme ca ! »

« Ouais ! Enfin bref alors ce billet d'avion ! » Dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux

« Mm mm intéressant tu changes de sujet ! Et là tu as passé une main dans tes cheveux ! » Dit-il en rigolant (lulu : il est voyant lol) et repris « Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai envoyé quelqu'un te le déposer ! Et comment elle va ! Car ses frères sont intenables ! C'est dingue comment quatre personnes peuvent foutre la merde dans un bâtiment pour y sortir ! »

« Alors tu te sens dépassé avec seulement quatre types dont la sœur est chez moi ! » Dis-je en rigolant et repris plus sérieusement « Oui elle va bien ! Seulement il faut qu'elle aille voir un médecin dès son retour ! »

« OK ! Pas de souci elle ira ! Bref heureusement on a trouvé une parade pour tenir tranquille ses frères ! On les a mis dans l'hôtel qui sert de protection pour les témoins ! » Dit-il

J'entendis un bruit qui venait de la chambre de Bella

« Garrett je dois te laisser car je crois que la sœur va faire pareil que ses frères ! » Dis-je

« Ok ! Tu me donneras encore des nouvelles de la petite ! » Dit-il et il raccrocha

Je posais le téléphone sur la table et partis vers la chambre en ouvrant la porte dans un fracas. J'y trouvais une Bella debout et souffrant le martyr. Je restais dans le cadre de la porte et m'appuyais sur celle-ci tout en souriant.

« Et têtue avec ça ! » Dis-je

« Je fais ce que je veux ! Putain ! ARGGGGGGGG ! » Elle me regarde et dit « C'est bon ! Ah ! Je vais dans mon lit ! Mais j'en avais marre ! » Et elle remonta dans le lit et rajoute « Quoi ? » Elle me regarda comme si elle avait remarqué quelque chose. Mais en faite elle encra son regard dans le mien. Désarçonnais par ses yeux je dis :

« Non rien ! » et repartis dans le salon

_Comment une fille peut avoir un pouvoir sur moi comme ça !_

_Parce que tu es faible !(lili : l'homme est le sexe faible on le sait tous lol)_

_Tais-toi !_

_Non ! Car tu sais que je dis la vérité ! De plus tu es attiré par elle !_

_Non ! Comment puis-je être attiré par elle ! Je ne la connais même pas !_

C'est en étant toujours en conflit avec moi-même que je partis dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Puis on sonna à ma porte, j'allais ouvrir et vu que c'était un homme de la base. J'ouvre la porte, il me donne une enveloppe et repart d'où il est venu. Après avoir refermé la porte, je regardais ce qui avait dans l'enveloppe. Il y avait un billet d'avion et une feuille avec mon affectation pour les prochaines missions. Mais en regardant bien celle-ci je remarquais qu'on me réaffecter au QG de Seattle ! Donc je vais revoir ma famille après près de trois ans ! Je devais repartir le même jour que Bella mais dans le vol avant le sien. C'est avec cette pensée positive que je vais dans la cuisine continuer le repas.

Après que j'ai fini de manger devant la télé je préparais un plateau repas pour Bella et partis dans sa chambre pour vérifier ses pansements. (lili : genre il aurait pas pu lui apporter son repas avant de manger pfff )

Quand j'arrivé dans la chambre elle dormait, je posais le plateau sur la table à coté du lit et m'affairais à refaire ses pansements. Mais je crois que j'ai du faire des mouvements brusques car elle se réveilla.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! » Dis-je

« Nan ! C'est bon. De toute façon j'avais faim ! » Me répondit elle

« Alors j'ai bien fait de te rapporter à manger ! » Dis-je en souriant.

Elle me hocha la tête pour confirmer. Et me demande comment je m'appelle.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Edward et toi c'est Bella ! » Dis-je mais je compris mon erreur car elle était choquée que je sache son prénom.

« Comment… Tu sais mon prénom ? » Dit elle

« Ben j'était obligé de te retirer ta veste ! C'est alors qu'une photo est tombée avec les prénoms des personnes derrière. » _Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire c'est en fouillant dans ta veste pour la laver que je suis tombé sur cette photo !_ « Et j'ai regardé ! Je suis désolé mais tu étais la seule fille sur la photo alors j'ai supposé que tu t'appelais Bella ! »

Et elle partit dans ses pensées car elle avait le regard dans le vide ! Après un moment elle reporta son attention sur moi mais je ne fis pas trop attention et finis son pansement et lui donnais le plateau repas, puis partis prendre une douche.

En sortant de celle-ci je partis vers la chambre d'amis pour voir si elle allait bien, mais je vu qu'elle dormait. Alors je m'assis sur la chaise qui était à coté du lit, et la regarda dormir mais je crois que j'avais du m'endormir à un certain moment. Je me réveillais car j'avais entendu du bruit ! Et je vois Bella qui était levée alors je l'encercle de mes bras et lui demande :

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais au toilette ! » Dit-elle en, se retournant

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors la seule chose qui est sortie de ma bouche était « Oh ! » et je desserrais mes bras de sa taille pour qu'elle aille au toilette.

_Mais quel crétin que tu fais !_

_Ah ! C'est bon je croyais qu'elle allait s'enfuir !_

_Mais non ! Ca fait deux jours qu'elle est dans un lit entrain de dormir ! Tu ne pense pas qu'elle a besoin d'aller aux toilettes !_

_Mais si ! Sauf que ce n'était pas ma première idée ! C'est tout !_

Tout en étant en conflit avec moi-même je m'assis sur le lit et attend qu'elle sort de la salle de bain. Quand la porte commence à s'ouvrir je fixe celle-ci mais je tombe sur Bella qui sort et avance vers le lit, alors je lui laisse la place mais nos regards se croisent et ne se détachent plus.

J'avançais en lui prenant la taille, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent et tout se passa rapidement. Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson. Et mes mains sont parties à la découverte de son corps, et elle a mis une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et l'autre était bloquée par son épaule. Puis je commençais à la déshabiller en mettant ses vêtements au sol et les miens ont suivis peu de temps après.

Je lui embrassais le cou puis les seins, qui était ni trop grand, ni trop petit, puis le ventre. Plus j'avançais plus je pouvais sentir son corps s'enflammer sous mes doigts. Je reviens vers ses seins et pris ses tétons entre mes doigts et les fient rouler. Et elle gémit sous mes caresses. Le son qui sortait de sa bouche était une véritable tentation à lâcher mes ardeurs !(lili : lâche tous mon petit ^^)

La pièce commença à se remplir de ses gémissements

« Hum ! »

Puis je l'embrassais et soupirais d'aise.

« S'il te plait ! » Me suppliais Bella

« Et aussi impatiente ! J'aime de plus en plus ! » Dis-je en activant mes mouvements

Je me mis entre ses cuisses en laissant sentir mon désir pour elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cette mimique me fait fondre. Je descendis son boxer et mis le préservatif qui était dans mon portefeuille. (lili : le cher préservatif dans le portefeuille tout une institution lol) Je pris ses jambes pour les mettre autour de ma taille pour la pénétrer doucement et quand je fus totalement en elle, nous gémissons ensemble.

Puis je commençais mes va-et-vient en elle, c'était tellement bon ! Elle était serrée !

« Ah Edward ! » Gémit-elle

« Humm »

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes puis accéléra le rythme.

« Ah oui…. Plus vite ….. Ah ! »

« Ah oui ! »

Je sentis qu'elle allait s'exploser, et une minute après ses parois vaginales se contractaient en m'envoyant aussi dans le plaisir.

« Ahhhhhh ! Edward ! »

« BELLA ! »

Je la regardais dans les yeux puis je me retirer d'elle et allais retirer le préservatif dans la salle de bain. (Lili : question pour l'environnement le préservatif tu le jettes dans quel poubelle ? j'ai rien dis Lol) Et je lui demande si ça va car je n'avais pas fait attention à son épaule et je la tenais dans mes bras puis je m'endormis.

Quand je me réveillais, je vu qu'il faisait jour alors je sortais du lit pour aller voir l'heure. Je remarquais qu'il me restait plus que deux heures avant de partir pour l'aéroport. Donc je prie une douche et fais mon sac pour l'avion. Je pris les vêtements de Bella et les mis dans sa salle de bain. Et je m'arrêtais pour la regardais dormir.

_Mais je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça ! Pas comme un voleur !_

_Tu ne la connais pas !_

_Mais j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie !_

_Et alors !_

_Non je ne partirais pas comme ça !_

Donc je décidais de laisser une lettre avant de partir. Mais je dis quoi sur cette lettre ! Je mis plus d'un quart d'heure pour écrire cette lettre, pour finir celle-ci était comme ça :

_Bella_

_Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça sans te dire au revoir mais à coté de l'enveloppe tu y trouveras un billet d'avion pour les Etats-Unis. Tes vêtements sont dans la salle de bain._

_Pourras- tu fermer mon appartement à clés et les mettre dans la boite à lettre merci._

_Je te souhaite bon voyage._

_Edward._

Et je partis pour l'aéroport.

Je crois que ce jour là j'ai fait la plus grosse boulette de toute ma vie ! Être parti sans donner mon nom ou mon numéro de téléphone mais rien ! Mais quel con que je fais ! (lili :tu l'as dit bouffi lol)

Maintenant que je suis revenu et ma famille est très contente mais je ne pense qu'à elle ! Le soir de mon arrivée mon père est venu me voir.

« Félicitation ! »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Pour les points de sutures que tu as fait sur Bella ! Tu as fait un bon travail ! »

« Merci ! »

« Tu lui as dit qui tu étais ou pas ? »

« Non ! »

Puis il est parti. Le sujet Isabella Swan n'a jamais été remis sur le tapis. Pourtant mes nuits était peuplées de son corps enfin d'elle. Cette fille m'obsédait comme pas possible ! De plus je la croisais de temps en temps aux entrainements car Harry avait mis mes entrainements après ceux des Swan. Mais ne laisser pas mes sentiments prendre le dessus quand une personne la frappait. Enfin maintenant car au début c'était très dur ! Combien de fois j'ai voulu aller sur le ring pour leur casser la gueule ! Je devais me maitriser !

Mais c'était de plus en plus dur de ne pas me faire voir ! Preuve un jour je faisais une sortie avec Jasper et des copains de Jasper, on est allé au centre commercial faire un tour enfin bref et là je l'ai vu ! Elle était avec Alice et une autre fille. Jasper avait vu Alice et m'a dit qu'il était au courant que celle-ci était dans les magasins en même temps on parle d'Alice !

Jasper et ses copains sont allés dans un magasin de jeu vidéo mais je ne les ai pas suivis ! Je suis parti de l'autre coté du centre, j'ai suivi Bella, Alice et l'autre fille ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai fait ! En même temps Bella avait regardé vers nous donc m'avait surement vu !

Alors je suis resté pendant plus d'une heure devant un magasin de chaussures, j'avais appelé Jasper que je préférais rester de mon coté et qu'on se verrait ce soir. Alors j'ai attendu qu'elle sorte ! Quand elle est sortie avec les filles, Alice a tourné la tête et m'a vu, puis elle a parlé avec Bella et l'autre fille ! Elles sont parties dans un magasin et un quart d'heure après Bella sortit et me vit de suite. Je n'ai pas bougé, je l'ai juste regardé ! Quelque temps après ma sœur et l'autre fille sont sorties et elles sont allées au restaurant. J'ai pris une table qui avait une vue sur la sienne. Pendant tout le repas je la regardais ! Puis elles partirent. J'ai commençais à les suivre mais Alice m'a lancé un de ses regards qui disait « Ne nous suit pas ! Et nous en discuterons ce soir ! ».

Quand je suis rentrais je fus retenu par Jasper.

« Hey ! Euh… Alice m'a téléphoné pour que je te tienne la jambe le temps qu'elle revienne ! Désolé ! »

« Ok ! Pas de souci ! Désolé de vous avoir laissé ! »

« T'inquiète ! J'ai vu que tu suivais une fille ! Alors je ne peux pas t'en vouloir ! »

Puis on discuta de tout et de rien. C'est la chose que j'apprécie le plus chez Jasper il ne va pas vous faire sortir les vers du nez pour savoir,(lili : je veux bien lui faire sortir moi lol) il va attendre que vous vous décidez. Alice rentra quelques minutes après.

« Pourquoi tu nous as suivi ! » Demanda t elle

« Je sais pas ! »

« Ok ! Pas de souci ! » Dit elle

« Quoi ? Tu ne va pas me faire sortir les vers du nez ! Rien ! »

« Non ! » Puis elle partit dormir avec Jasper, En me laissant là comme un crétin de première.

Elle n'essaya même pas de savoir après rien ! Ca ne ressemblait pas à Alice ! Ce silence me pesait alors j'ai craqué et je lui tout révélais. (Lulu : douée, cette Alice) (lili : le talent m'a tite lulu le talent !) La mission, comment Bella s'est retrouvée chez moi, enfin bref tout ! Même mon obsession pour elle !Maintenant cela fait six mois que je suis revenu du Proche orient, et je me sens seul ! Enfin non car j'ai l'espérance qui est mon amie ! Car depuis qu'elle est revenue et que mon père l'a examiné et qu'il a reconnu mes point de suture il a peur de faire une boulette ! Alice aussi ! Enfin tout le monde a peur de faire une boulette ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que je suis aussi proche d'elle et en même temps ça me rend fou de ne pas être avec elle !

Il y a trois jours une mission s'est mal déroulée et l'équipe qui était sur le terrain était celle des Swan. Pendant un court instant j'ai eu peur que Bella soit dans ce merdier mais non elle était au Qg et essayais de faire sortir ses frères de là.

J'ai assisté à la direction qu'elle a fait prendre à ses frères ! Elle est très douée mais après l'explosion un de ses frères n'a pas répondu pour faire savoir sa présence. Elle a commencé à flipper enfin tout le monde la fait ! Puis quand Benoit a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé ! Elle s'est effondrée, j'aurai voulu être à la place d'Harry pour la réconforter !

Dans un silence profond, on entendit l'un de ses frères dire qu'il ne voulait pas que Emmett un truc comme ça prenne sa collection de balle de base-ball ! Puis tout se passa très vite elle demanda de le ramener à la maison et elle demanda à Harry de la prévenir quand ils rentreront.

Je partis voir mon père et lui dit ce qu'il s'était passé et il me dit qu'il va tenir une équipe prête pour leur arrivée ! Vers 2 heures du matin ils arrivaient et mon père pris en charge tous les gars en particulier le plus blessé.

« Edward préviens Harry que les frères Swan et Benoit sont arrivés pour qu'il prévienne Bella ! » Me dit-il

« Ok pas de souci ! »

J'appelais Harry et il arriva à l'étage pour prendre des nouvelles de l'équipe !

« Maintenant Prévenir une Swan endormie ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ceci ! »

« Toi ! Bien que tu l'as vu endormi à cause des médicaments ! Bella n'est pas franchement agréable au réveil forcé ! » Puis il commença à composer un numéro.

« ALLO ! » _Waouh ! Alors c'est vrai ! (Lili : ne jamais réveiller le chat qui dort lol)_

« Désolé je te réveille mais tes frères sont revenus donc je pensais que tu aurais voulu que je te téléphone même qu'il est 3heures du mat ! » dit il d'une seule traite

« Ok ! Tu as de la chance que ce soit toi ! Sinon j'aurais tué celui qui oser me réveiller !J'arrive ! » Puis elle raccrocha

« Ouais je sais que j'ai de la chance ! « Dit Harry

« C'est clair ! Pas vraiment amicale ! » Dis-je

« Wép ! Bon je te laisse je vais aller voir nos chanceux ! » Puis il partit direction la chambre qu'il avait attribué à l'équipe.

Et ma mère est arrivée car elle devait voir quelques détails avec Harry sur la mission.

« Mon chéri ! Ca va ? »

« Oui maman ! »

« Que fais tu là ! »

« Ben j'ai entendu que les Swan étaient en mission compliquée et qu'il avait besoin d'aide mais Bella a sorti l'équipe de cette mission ! Et j'ai attendu avec papa qu'il arrive à l'hôpital et j'ai appelé Harry ! »

« Ok d'accord ! Tu devrais aller en salle de repos en attendant qu'on ait fini avec tous ça ! »

« Oui pas de souci ! »

J'allais dans la salle de repos et commença à lire un magazine qui n'était pas très intéressant et quelque temps après mon père arriva. A peine qu'il est ouvert son casier pour se rhabiller la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella qui ne m'avait pas vu !

« Il faut que je vous parle ! » (Je sais ! vous aller ma tuer mais c'est pour votre bien !) (Lulu : t'es voyante aussi, elle est où la suite)(Chou : la suite !) (Lili : tous le monde se lèvent pour la suite la suite ok on vient de me perdre !) (Cri : là c'est sur !)

_**Merci à Chou, Lulu et Lili !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Alors je suis désoler pour ce retard mais ce chapitre a été le plus compliqué à écrire !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S Meyer !**_

Chapitre 7 : surprise

PV Bella :

J'arrivais dans la salle où se trouvait Carlisle et en ouvrant la porte, je lui dis direct

« Il faut que je vous parle ? » Dis-je (lili : le salut non ok j'ai rien dit)

Et là je l'ai vu ! Lui ! Edward ! Celui qui peuple mes pensées de jour et de nuit !

« Bonjour ! » Dit-il

« Bonjour ! »Répondis-je et Carlisle pris la parole

« Bella je te présente Edward mon fils, Edward je te présente Bella Swan une de mes plus fidèles patientes ! »

« Enchanté ! » dit il

« De même ! »(lulu : moi aussi enchantée)

« Bella tu voulais me parler ? » Demanda le Doc'

« Nan ! C'est bon ! Je dois partir ! J'ai des trucs à faire ! » Et je suis partie en courant comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses ! (lili : j'aurai pas dit au fesses ^^)

_Nan ! Juste un dieu vivant qui hante tes pensées et que maintenant il est bien réel ! _

_Donc il est aux Etats Unis ! Comment je vais faire !_

_Moi je dis tu vas le fuir ! _

_Wép ! C'est ça !_

_Oui ! Tu sais bien le faire !_

_Oui je sais super bien le faire !_

Je partis chez moi. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule ! Comment je n'ai pas vu que le Doc' ressemblait à Edward ! (lili : il faut s'acheter une paire de lunettes lol)(lulu : ou une loupe lol)

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Et quand je suis dans cet état j'ai besoin de m'isoler un certain temps !

_Oui c'est une façon de dire que tu fuis !_

_Nan ! Je ne fuis pas ! Je veux être seule ! (lili : donc tu fuis)_

Je rentrais chez moi ! Je m'assis sur le sol dans un coin où il n'y a pas de lumière ! (lili : ou tu aurais pu aussi fermer les rideaux ! t'aurais été dans la noir lol) Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans cette position mais quand je me lève il fait nuit ! Donc je vais prendre une douche ! La douche est un bon moyen de me détendre ! Apres cette douche qui ne m'a pas détendu je vais dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau puis je me rendis dans ma chambre pour dormir. Mais le sommeil ne vient pas, alors je décidais d'aller voir Loïc.

Ce qui est bien quand on est agent spécial c'est qu'on peut rentrer dans un hôpital sans respecter les horaires de visite !

Quand je rentrais dans la chambre, Loïc était réveillé

« Eh ! Bella ça va ? »

« Ouais ! Désolé d'être partie comme ça hier mais …. Je devais être seule pour réfléchir ! » Dis-je

« OK ! Pas de soucis ! C'est dommage car tu n'as pas vu le Doc' mettre Emmett à la porte car il faisait l'idiot ! »

« Hum ! Wép ! »

Je restais là sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes !

« Bella ! Il se passe quoi ! Car tu restes là alors que tu détestes les hôpitaux ! » S'inquiéta Loïc

« Je… Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose ! Mais j'ai peur de votre réaction ! »

Je regardais par la fenêtre quand mes frères arrivaient !

« Ouah ! La tête que tu fais ! » Dit Emmett (lili : tjr sympa ca fait plaisir !)

« C'est clair ! T'as vu un mort ou quoi ? » Dit Tom

« Il faut que je vous parle d'un truc important ! »

« Ca l'air d'être du sérieux ! » Dit Matt

« OUI ! »

Ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds ! Je décidais de fixer la fenêtre.

« Lors de ma dernière mission, il s'est passé quelque chose ! » Dis-je « Je… quand j'étais avec ce type qui m'a soigné, il s'est passé quelque chose ! » je m'arrêtais mais je regardais toujours la fenêtre « je ne sais pas où j'étais ! Et un homme est rentré dans la pièce où je me trouvais ! »Je me retournais vers eux et continuais mon récit « J'étais complètement dans les vapes ! Puis il y a eu l'entrée d'un type il m'a dit qu'il ne travaillait pas pour Marlu ! Au départ je ne l'ai pas cru ! Puis j'ai passé la moitié du temps à dormir ! Je me demandais où vous étiez, puis j'ai voulu partir je me suis mise debout, il m'a surprise et il m'a remis au lit car mon épaule me lançait ! Enfin des trucs de filles ! » Dis je en rigolant.

Je les regardais ! Mes frères avait tous des têtes à faire peur sauf Emmett qui rigolait de ma dernière phrase.

« On est désolé ! On ne voulait pas te laisser mais on était encerclé ! » Dit Tom

« Ce n'était pas de ça que je veux parler ! »

« C'est juste ….. Compliqué ! On va dire ! »

On resta dans un silence, aucun ne voulais parler avant la fin de mon récit.

« On va dire que dans un élan d'hormone, j'ai couché avec le type qui m'a sauvé et soigné ! »

« QUOI ? » Disent en concert (lili : tu répètes, ils sont peut être sourd !)

« OK ! On se calme ! Je n'ai pas fini ! »Dis-je « Il a hanté mes pensées nuits et jours ! Mais je me suis faite une raison ! Je n'allais plus le voir ! »

_Mais bien sur ! Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier alu !_

_En plus Mademoiselle pensais encore à lui avant de venir !_

_TAIS-TOI !_

« Oui et ? » Dit Matt

« Quand je suis arrivée hier, il y avait Esmé qui était à accueil. Elle a les yeux vert avez-vous remarqué ? Bien sur que non car on la connait depuis longtemps ! Puis je suis arrivée dans la chambre et le Doc' a dit que Loïc n'avait pas eu la même chance que moi ! Du coup après je suis allée voir le Doc' ! Mais il n'était pas seul, au départ je ne l'avais pas vu ! »

« Il était avec qui ? » Demanda Emmett

« Avec le gars, celui avec qui j'ai couché ! »

« Et alors ? » Dit Tom

_De vraies commères ces gars !_

_C'est clair ! Mais c'est notre famille ! _

« Carlisle m'a présenté son fils ! »

« Attends tu veux dire que le gars avec qui tu as couché est le fils de Carlisle et d'Esmé ! » Dit Matt (lulu : il est intelligent lol)

« OUI ! »

« Ouah ! » Disent les autres

« Wép ! » Dis je « Je devais vous le dire car s'il est ici ce n'est pas pour rien !Enfin j'espère que c'est seulement pour rendre visite à ses parents ! »

« Je ne pense pas ! » Dit Loïc

« On verra bien ! »

C'est là que la porte s'est ouverte en laissant le Doc' entrait.

« Une réunion de famille ! » (lili : non ils sont juste entrain de parler sur ton fiston lol)

« Wép Doc' » Dit Emmett

« Ben Loïc les examens que l'on t'a fait passer sont plutôt bon mais je vais te garder en observation pendant deux jours de plus ! »

« Non ! Je n'aime pas être ici ! » Dit Loïc

« Comme tout Swan ! » Dit le Doc' en rigolant ! On a tous explosé de rire !

Au même moment le téléphone de Matt sonna

« Allo ? »

….

« Oui ! »

…

« Ok ! On arrive ! »

….

« A de suite ! »

« C'était Harry ! Il veut nous voir ! Et dit à Loïc qu'il reste dans la chambre sinon il y aura des conséquences ! »

On dit au revoir à Loïc et partit voir Harry ! (lili : encore ! encore ! encore !)(lulu : la suite ! la suite !)

_**Merci a Chou , Lulu et Lili pour les corrections !**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Bella

**PV Edward**

Elle, Bella Swan est devant moi. Mais elle ne m'a pas vu alors mon père fait les présentations. Après avoir dit que j'étais son fils elle s'excusa et partit comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses.

« Bella est bizarre ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! » Dit mon père

« Mouais ! Peut être qu'elle avait vraiment quelque chose à faire ! » Dis je

_Tu dis ça pour te convaincre ou autre chose !_

_Nan ! Je dis ça car elle était pressée!_

_Mouais ! Moi je dis qu'elle t'a vu et elle s'est enfuit !_

_Non ! Pourquoi elle me fuirait !_

_Je ne sais pas peut être qu'elle a couché avec toi et qu'elle regrette __!(lulu : qui pourrait regretter)(lili : pas moi !)_

_Peut être !_

« Bon moi je vais y aller ta mère doit m'attendre ! Tu viens toujours demain à la maison ? » Dit mon père

« Oui ne t'en fait pas ! »Dis-je en me levant « A demain ! »

Puis je partis chez moi. _Chez moi où c'est ! La seule fois ou j'étais chez moi était quand j'avais Bella dans mes bras ! _

_Wép mais elle n'est pas là !_

_Mouais !_

Je décidais d'arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et de prendre une douche et manger puis d'aller me coucher.

J'arrivais devant l'ascenseur qui est à l'étage de mon père et montais dedans quand une personne arrive en courant et rentre dedans de justesse.

Je me retourne et je vois un ange, mon ange Bella ! Ma Bella. Je m'approche et la regarde dans les yeux. Je m'approche tellement que nos lèvres sont toute proche et je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Je ne tiens plus et l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Bella mit ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me maintenir contre sa bouche. Mes mains se baladaient sur son corps. Elles allaient en dessous de son tee-shirt pour remonter vers ses seins qui sont parfaits pour mes mains. Je lui retire son tee-shirt et elle faisait de même avec le mien. Puis le pantalon a suivi le tee-shirt sur le sol de l'ascenseur. Mais ce moment d'intimité fut de courte durée car les portes se sont ouvertes.

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. (lili : une douche froide !)

« Putain de réveil à la con ! »

Eh oui un putain de rêve qui semblais être la réalité ! Je suis grave en manque ! (lulu : c'est clair !)

Je regardais l'heure et vu que je devais me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas être en retard chez mes parents.

Arrivé chez eux, tout le monde vient me dire bonjour puis on passe à table. Quand nous faisons un repas de famille tout le monde parle avec tout le monde de tout et de rien. Les filles avaient prévu de faire une sortie shopping, mes parents parlaient avec Jasper et moi je restais là à penser à Bella et à ce rêve. Je voudrais bien pouvoir lui dire que j'étais revenu pour travailler et pouvoir la connaitre un peu plus. Mais je pense que ce sera impossible.

« Edward ça va ? » Demande Jasper

« Oui ! Il faut que je vous parle d'un truc ! Vous allez me prendre pour une fille mais ce n'est pas grave ! » Dis je

« Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ? » dit ma mère

« Avant de revenir aux Etats- Unis, j'ai du aller aider une équipe en difficulté au proche Orient. Quand on est arrivé le bâtiment à exploser et un corps était a mes pieds ! »

« Cette personne est morte ! Mais c'est affreux ! » Dit ma mère

« Laisse-moi finir ma maman s'il te plait ! J'ai du emmener chez moi une fille et Garrett m'a dit que c'était Bella Swan ! Je l'ai soigné et j'ai reçu l'ordre que je pouvais revenir ici ! Et elle devait repartir chez elle le même jour ! Depuis ce jour je ne pense qu'à elle ! Et cela devint une obsession ! »

« Et tu la revu ou pas ? » demanda Rosalie

« Oui, quelque fois aux entrainements et une fois quand on était parti au centre commercial avec Jasper ! Mais ça s'arrête là ! »

« OK ! » dit Rosalie

Ils restaient là dans leurs réflexions quand mon père pris la parole !

« Alors c'est pour cela qu'elle était …. » dit il mais il s'arrêta de parler !

« Bon je doit y aller ! Je dois aller travailler ! » Dit il (mais bien sur)

Puis il partit 10 minutes après. Les filles parlaient de mode et d'autre ! J'avais l'impression que mes révélations n'avaient touché personne ! Enfin mon père était au courant car il avait vu les points de suture que je lui avais faite, Alice et Jasper le savaient car je leur avais dit car ça me perturbait beaucoup mais Rosalie devait être froide car il y avait une personne qui prenait une place importante dans mes pensées et ma mère devrait être contente que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ! Mais non personne ne s'intéresser !

_Je suis con des fois !_

_C'est toi qui le dis !_

_Mouais !_

Jasper vient vers moi et il reste là à ne rien dire ! Et ça m'énerve !

« Quoi ! »

« Rien ! C'est plutôt à moi de te le dire ! » Dit il

Je ne dis rien et replonge dans le silence.

« Elle t'obsède ! Ca se voit ! Tu pourrais aller la voir ! Tu sais qu'elle est dans l'agence ! Elle sera facile à retrouver ! » (Lulu : en voila une idée qu'elle est bonne) (Lili : bien joué Jazz)

« Mouais ! Mais si elle ne veut pas me parler ! En plus hier soir je l'ai vu a l'hôpital et quand papa a fait les présentations elle est partie presqu'en courant ! »

« Mm ! De toute façon il faut que tu lui parle ! » Dit il en se levant

Le téléphone sonna et Alice répondis

« Allo ! »

…..

« Oui ! »

…..

« OK ! On arrive ! A tout de suite ! »

Elle raccrocha et dit

« C'était Harry il veut qu'on vienne de suite pour une mission ! »

On dit au revoir à ma mère et partit au lieu de rendez vous.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour alors oui je sais ça fait très long temps mais il faut que le trouve le rythme pour écrire avec les cours mais aussi que les personnes qui me corrige trouve le temps car entre les cours et le boulot ce n'est pas facile ! Enfin bref je vous laisse lire !**

Chapitre 9 : entrainement

**Point de vue Bella**

Après avoir dit au revoir à Loïc, on se rendit au hangar d'entrainement. Pendant le trajet personne ne parla, pourquoi je ne sais pas, peut être à cause de mes révélations.

En arrivant Harry nous attendait : « Dans la salle de réunion dans 10 minutes ! »

On acquiesçait tous et on partit se changer afin d'aller dans la salle de réunion. Généralement quand on va dans cette salle c'est qu'il y aura de grands changements. Mais aujourd'hui c'est peut être le remplaçant de Loïc qu'Harry va nous présenter, tout simplement.

On arrivait dans la salle où Harry nous attendait, mais il n'était pas seul. Il y avait d'autres personnes avec lui mais on ne les distinguait pas très bien.

« Bonjour jeunes gens ! » Dit Harry

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour le vieux ! » Dit Emmett _oui tout le monde sait que quand il y a une connerie à faire, il n'a jamais Emmett bien loin ! __(lulu : le boulet lol mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime)(Merci Emmett)_

« Emmett ! »

« Bref passons ! Alors comme vous devez le savoir Loïc va rester en observation encore quelques jours puis il devra passer les tests d'aptitude pour savoir si tout va bien ! »

« Moi je dis le pauvre ! » Dis-je

« Wép c'est clair ! Mais ne le répéter à personne que j'ai dit ça ! C'est clair ! » Dit Harry

« Quoi dire quoi ! » disions nous en concert !(lulu : pas mal le coup de la stéréo)

« Ok ! Donc dit observation dit remplacement ! »

« Mouais mais si c'est comme le dernier que tu nous as mis ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! Même pas capable de nous sauver les fesses ! Pffffff trop nul ! » Dit Emmett

« Nan !Il ne va pas avoir de remplaçant mais une équipe ! »

« Ok ! On sait qu'on est irremplaçable mais mettre une équipe ! » Dit Tom

« Bon vous avez fini ! Si Harry met une équipe cela ne veut pas dire qu'on est irremplaçable, désoler pour vos chevilles, mais qu'il y a une mission énorme ! »

« C'était juste pour rigoler ! Tu as tes règles ou pas ! » Répond Tom (lulu : les mecs, tous les même)

« Oui, et alors fous moi la paix et écoutais sans interrompre ! C'est clair ! » Dis je

Et après ses paroles un silence religieux régnait dans la salle.

« C'est bon Harry ! Tu peux continuer ! » Dis je

« Ok ! Donc comme le dit Bella, Il y a une mission énorme ! » Dit Harry « Bon je vais vous présenter l'équipe ! »

Et la les personnes qu'on ne voyait pas au début rentre dans la lumière _(ça fait très morbide !)_, il y avait deux hommes et deux femmes dont une que je connais très bien puisque c'est ma meilleure amie Alice !

« Alors voici l'équipe des Cullen ! Il y a Jasper qui est un spécialiste du terrain, Edward un tireur d'élite mais il est aussi bon sur le terrain, puis Rosalie qui est le génie de l'informatique et Alice qui s'occupe des identités de tout le monde. » Dit il en s'adressant à nous

_Donc Edward était dans les hommes qui devaient nous sortir du pétrin du proche orient. Donc il n'est pas un fou et un tueur fou ! _

_Mouais on peut dire ça !_

_Alors tout va bien !_

_Mouais on peut dire ça ! Sauf que je te rappelle qu'on avait dit qu'on le fuyait !_

_Merde ! En plus il faudra qu'on passe du temps avec lui !_

_Wép !_

_Merde !_

« Et de l'autre coté vous avez les Swan ! Il y a Matt qui est sur le terrain, ainsi qu'Emmett, Tom et Loic qui est en observation. Puis nous avons Bella qui est tireur d'élite et qui est sur le terrain aussi ! Mais son rôle le plus important est de sauver les fesses de ses frères ! » Dit Harry en finissant les présentations !

Après il nous dit les objectifs de notre mission puis les plans d'attaques. Cette mission est la plus dure que nous n'avions jamais eue ! Donc je comprends mieux pourquoi mettre deux équipes sur le coup comme le disait Harry ! Mais cette réunion fut le début des emmerdes avec mes hormones et mon cœur !

Quand Harry est sorti de la salle en nous disant de le retrouver dans 15 minutes au simulateur, Alice vient sauter dans mes bras pour me dire qu'elle était contente qu'on travaille ensemble ! Et elle me présenta son chéri Jasper !

« Bella je te présente Jasper mon mari ! » dit Alice

« OK ! Voila le pourquoi du comment ! Enchanté Jasper ! J'ai entendu parler de toi tout le temps ! » Dis je

« Oui ! Tu as tout compris ! J'ai pris le nom de Jasper pour toute la vie mais pour le travail celui de mes parents ! » Dit Alice

« OK »

« Moi aussi je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! Depuis le temps qu'on entend parler de toi à la maison ! » Répond Jasper en regardant Alice mais aussi vers Edward

_Leur avait il dit pour cette nuit ! _

« Bon il faudrait mieux y aller avant qu'Harry s'énerve ! » Dit Matt

Nous avons tous acquiescé et partîmes vers le simulateur.

« Bon les jeunes ! Je veux des équipes de deux et du mouvement ! » Dit Harry

« OK ! Comme je vois que vous ne bougez pas ! Emmett avec Jasper, Tom avec Edward et Matt avec Bella ! Et Alice et Rosalie avec moi pour voir ce spectacle ! Et on commence dans l'ordre des équipes données ! »

« Go ! »

Donc Emmett et Jasper sont partis dans le simulateur, pendant ce temps je mis mon Mp3 et attendis notre tour, mais je sentais des yeux qui me fixer dans mon dos. Edward ! Après dix minutes ce fut le tour de Tom et Edward.

« Tu as bien choisi ! » Dit Matt

« Pour quoi tu dit ça ? »

« Car depuis les présentations, il ne fait que te regarder ! »

« Mouais ! Pour le simulateur on fait comme d'hab. ! Ou pas ? » Dis je

« Wép ! »

Deux secondes après la deuxième équipe sortait du simulateur.

« Bon au suivant ! » Cria Harry

Matt me fit un bisou et partit dans le simulateur.

**Point de vue Edward **

Quand Harry nous a téléphoné pour nous dire de venir au hangar afin de commencer l'entrainement pour une nouvelle mission.

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour ! Je vais enfin pouvoir travailler avec les deux meilleures équipes que j'ai ! C'est trop cool ! » Dit Harry « Désoler pour ce débordement mais … Non enfaite rien ! Allez venait on va aller en salle de réunion et je vais vous dire certaine chose ! »

En rentrant dans la salle de réunion, il nous dit qu'on va devoir travailler avec les Swan pour une mission très importante. Au bout de 20 minutes, le téléphone sonne.

« Oui ! »

…..

« OK !J'arrive ! »

« Vous restez ici dans l'ombre, je vais chercher les Swan ! »

Nous acquiesçâmes et on se mit dans l'ombre. Harry revient seul et nous dit qu'ils arrivent et qu'ils sont partis se changer. Dix minutes plus tard, les Swan entrent dans la salle de réunion et Harry commence à parler mais les gars se sont donnés le mot pour l'interrompe tout le temps alors Bella qui était dans le fond la pièce les remet à leur place.

_Cette fille a de la répartie ! Et j'aime ça !_

_Oui ! On sait que tu aime ça car tu rêve tout le temps d'elle !_

Alors Harry fini de leur expliquer la mission et fait les présentations des deux équipes même si de notre coté on les connait ! Pendant les présentations je n'ai pas pu la quitter des yeux même pendant qu'Harry donnait les détails de la mission. Elle est encore plus belle de prés que dans mes souvenirs !

Puis Harry nous dit qu'on a 15 minutes pour parler et qu'on se retrouve au simulateur pour commencer l'entrainement. Pendant qu'Alice saute au cou de Bella pour lui présenter enfin Jasper, Emmett lui va se présenter à Rosalie qui ne le quittait plus des yeux ! Matt et Tom sont venus vers moi et on a parlé de tout et de rien ! Puis Matt nous dit qu'il faudrait mieux aller au simulateur avant qu'Harry ne s'énerve ! Alice parla avec Bella tout le long du chemin jusqu'au simulateur ! Jasper est venu avec moi et dit

« Alors c'est la Bella du proche Orient ! »

« Oui ! » dis-je

« Mm mm ! »

Puis on est arrivé au simulateur et Harry nous a demandé de nous mettre en équipe et je me suis retrouvé avec Tom et Jasper avec Emmett et Matt avec Bella. La première équipe partie dans le simulateur et Tom commença à me parler

« Alors Edward ça va ! Pas trop peur de se retrouver avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas ! »

« Non ça va ! Avant d'être ici j'étais au proche Orient donc ! »

« Ok ! »

Puis il me parla de la stratégie qu'il voulait faire, et la mienne. Avant d'aller dans le simulateur je risquais un regard vers Bella qui avait mis ses écouteurs et avait fermé les yeux.

« Bella a besoin de musique pour se détendre avant de faire les entrainements mais aussi les missions c'est un peu son rituel ! » Dit Tom

« Ok ! Et elle le fait toujours ! »

« Oui ! Il y a aussi quand on est en mission le bisou chance ! Notre famille n'a pas eu tant de chance que la votre alors même si on a toujours été là pour elle ! Il lui manque toujours quelque chose et elle le remplace par la musique et par l'université ! Ne lui brise pas le cœur ! » Dit Tom

« Oh ! Elle vous en a parlé ! » (lulu : il devrait se méfier)(attention danger parler d'une fille avec le frère de cette dernière c'est comme signer son arrêt de mort !)

« Oui ! On est très proche de Bella même si ça ne se voit pas ! Alors brise lui son cœur et on te brise tout court ! » Dit-il « Bon on y va c'est notre tour ! »

On finit le parcourt en 15 minutes. En sortant du simulateur mon regard va se poser sur Bella qui avait un écouteur de libre et parler avec Matt. Matt se pencha sur la joue de Bella pour y déposer un bisou puis partit dans le simulateur. Bella mis son oreillette puis attendit pendant 2 minutes avant de rentrer par la sortie du simulateur.

« La méthode sandwich ! Très bonne méthode quand on a Bella dans son équipe ! » Dit Tom

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Dit Jasper

« Car avec Bella dans ton équipe tu es sur qu'après avoir tué ceux qui sont devant toi il y en a pas d'autre derrière ou sur les cotés ! » Dit Emmett

« Mouais mais la dernière mission il y en avait encore derrière vous ! Et les secours ont du vous sortir de cette merde ! » Dis je

« Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu es arrivé seulement après l'explosion ! » Dit Emmett

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a du appuyer sur ce bouton alors que ta sœur a du courir pour se sortir de cette merde ! Bella nous sauve peut être la vie à chaque mission ! Mais croire que ta petite sœur est morte à cause de nous tous tu crois quoi ! » Dit Tom rouge de colère « Peut être que la méthode sandwich n'était pas la bonne solution pour cette mission mais toi tu as fait quoi ! »

« Bon les jeunes on se calme et on vient voir le travail des autres ! » Dit Harry

Deux minutes après cet échange d'opinion, Matt et Bella sortirent du simulateur. Bella sortit un boitier de sa poche et appuya sur le bouton et une musique sorti des hauts parleurs

« BADABOUM ! BADABOUM ! »

Tous les Swan sont partis à rire ! Même Harry qui était avec nous ! La bonne humeur était revenue !

« Bon les jeunes !On va changer les équipes car le classement est que Matt et Bella on fait le parcours en 10 minutes avec une bombe mis en place, Emmett et Jasper en 13 minutes et Tom et Edward en 15 minutes ! Donc pas fameux ! Alors on change les équipes et les tactiques ! » Dit Harry et il reprit « Je fais les équipes et les tactiques et on les suit à la lettre ! C'est clair ! » Dit il en regardant vers Bella !

« Pourquoi tu me regarde ! Je n'ai rien fait ! » Dit elle

« Mouais pour le moment ! »

Puis il donna les nouvelles équipes, et j'étais avec Matt, Jasper avec Bella et Tom et Emmett ensemble. Après les équipes, il donna les instructions sur une feuille avec la tactique à faire à tout le monde ! Le premier à aller dans le simulateur était Tom et Emmett.

« Tu sais Edward quand on était dans le simulateur on vous a entendu parler de Bella ! Tu devrais aller faire des excuses à Bella si tu ne veux pas qu'un accident arrive ! » Dit Matt

« Attends tu es en train de me menacer ! » (lulu : mais non pas du tout lol)

« Non ! Mais si tu le prends comme ça alors oui ! Ecoute je sais que Tom t'as déjà dit que si tu lui brises le cœur on te brise ! Alors prend cette menace au sérieux ! » Dit il en partant car Tom et Emmett avaient déjà fini. (lulu : sympa les futurs beaux frères lol) (la mise en garde est faite au suivant !)

Après avoir fini le parcours en compagnie de Matt on va voir le parcours de Jasper et de Bella.

« C'est incroyable ! LA seule des Swan à s'adapter aussi vite quand on lui change ses habitudes ! » Dit Harry en regardant les écrans de contrôle !

« Merci pour nous ! » Dit Emmett

« Quoi c'est vrai regarde ! Elle ne connait pas Jasper et ses méthodes qu'elle s'adapte déjà et c'est pareil pour lui ! » Dit Harry

Puis jasper et Bella sortent du simulateur et la même musique se déclenche.

« Bon on rechange les équipes ! » Dit Harry

« Quoi encore ! Tu as dit que Bella et Jasper se sont adapté chacun avec l'autre ! Alors c'est bon ! » Dit Emmett

« Ta gueule Emmett ! C'est une mission qui va durer plus temps que toutes les autres !Alors il faut être préparé ! »Dit Bella

« Ok j'ai rien dit ! Pff tu es vraiment mauvaise quand tu as tes règles ! » Dit il avant de recevoir une claque sur la tête de la part de sa sœur

« Alors Tom avec Jasper, il faut faire mieux qu'avec Bella ! »

« Mouais tu mets pas la pression ! Mais pas du tout ! » Dit Tom

« Après Bella avec Edward et Emmett avec Matt ! La même stratégie ! Go ! » Dit Harry

« On passe les derniers ! Dit avant » Dit Bella

« Pourquoi toujours toi en dernière ! » Dit Emmett

« Le meilleur pour la fin Memett ! » Dit Bella

« Mouais !Pffff ! »

Avec Bella on parla de la stratégie mais de rien d'autre ! Je la regardais dans les yeux mais je me noyais dans tout ce chocolat.

« Bon Edward tu viens ! C'est notre tour ! » Dit Bella en me tenant la main où je ressentis une petite décharge.

On finit le parcours et Bella enclencha la bombe. Puis Harry vient nous voir et dit

« Encore plus fort qu'avec Jasper !Je suis … Nan je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens ! C'est la première fois que je vois ceci ! » Dit Harry

Je regardais vers Bella et elle était toute rouge et on pouvait voir que les paroles d'Harry la gênaient.

« Bon les enfants demain à la même heure ici ! Et bonne journée ! »

« Harry ! Je ne peux pas demain ! » Dit Bella

« Pourquoi ! »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, comme s'ils parlaient sans parole Harry dit

« OK ! Mais dès que tu as fini les cours tu viens ici ! »

« OK ! Pas de souci ! » Dit elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Harry partit de son coté tandis que nous partions nous changer pour partir. En sortant des vestiaires les Swan étaient en cercle et parlaient. Puis Bella partit, je voulais la suivre mais ma sœur vient vers moi et me demanda si je voulais sortir ce soir avec tout le monde.

Merci a chou, lili et lulu pour les corrections !


	11. Chapter 11

Voila le chapitre!

et je suis désolé pour cette longue attente !

**Chapitre 10 : fuir**

**PV Bella **

Apres avoir fini le parcours, on resta Matt et moi dans le simulateur.

« Bell's si tu ne veux pas travailler avec les Cullen tu le dis ! Hein ! »

« C'est bon Matt ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je suis grande ! » Dis-je

« Oui je sais ! Mais s'il y avait un problème tu nous le dirais ! »

« Oui ! Mais de toute façon vous avez déjà fait peur à Edward et je pense qu'il ne va pas tenter quelque chose si vous êtes là ! »Dis je en riant

Matt ouvra la porte mais on entendait Emmett et Tom se disputer avec Edward et Jasper.

« Mouais mais la dernière mission il y en avait encore derrière vous ! Et les secours ont du vous sortir de cette merde ! » Dis je

« Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu es arrivé seulement après l'explosion ! » Dit Emmett

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a du appuyer sur ce bouton alors que ta sœur a du courir pour se sortir de cette merde ! Bella nous sauve peut être la vie à chaque mission ! Mais croire que ta petite sœur est morte à cause de nous tous tu crois quoi ! » Dit Tom rouge de colère « Peut être que la méthode sandwich n'était pas la bonne solution pour cette mission mais toi tu aurais fait quoi ! »

« Bon les jeunes on se calme et on vient voir le travail des autres ! » Dit Harry

Matt me dit « On ne pouvait pas savoir que la méthode sandwich ne fonctionnerait pas ! »

« Oui ! Mais on a raté cette mission à cause de ça ! »

« Tu ne peux pas te mettre cette erreur sur le dos Bell's ! Alors ne te prend pas la tête avec ça ! » Dit Matt « Allez viens ! Et fait leur voir que cette mission ne nous a pas affectés ! »

On sortit du simulateur et je pris le boitier de la fausse bombe, et la déclencha. Tout le monde ri Harry changea les équipes.

« Bon les jeunes !On va changer les équipes car le classement est que Matt et Bella on fait le parcours en 10 minutes avec une bombe mis en place, Emmett et Jasper en 13 minutes et Tom et Edward en 15 minutes ! Donc pas fameux ! Alors on change les équipes et les tactiques ! » Dit Harry et il reprit « Je fais les équipes et les tactiques et on les suit à la lettre ! C'est clair ! » Dit il en me regardant !

« Pourquoi tu me regarde ! Je n'ai rien fait ! » Dis je

« Mouais pour le moment ! »

Puis il donna les nouvelles équipes, Edward était avec Matt, Jasper était avec moi et Tom et Emmett ensemble. Après les équipes, il donna les instructions sur une feuille avec la tactique à faire à tout le monde ! Le premier à aller dans le simulateur était Tom et Emmett.

Je partis avec Jasper dans un coin pour regarder la tactique à faire. Et Jasper me dit qu'il passe le premier puis quand il s'arrêtera je passerais en premier puis vice versa. Puis je mis mes écouteurs pour me concentrer sur notre passage.

Jasper me pris un écouteur et dit « Tu sais votre rencontre a beaucoup affecté Edward ! Plus qu'il ne le croit ! »

« Hum ! »

« Il nous a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé dans son appartement ! »

« Oh ! »

« Oui ! Je pense que tu la aussi dit à tes frères vu comment ils le regardent ou comment ils lui parlent ! »

« Oui ! On essaie de ne pas avoir de secrets si cela peut affecter notre travail ! »

« C'est bien ! Je suppose ne pas vouloir la place d'Edward en ce moment ! »

« Hum là tu peux vouloir sa place mais si on fait des combats à mains nues alors non tu ne la voudras pas ! » Dis-je en riant

« Ok ! Alors je suis avec la Swan la plus cool ! »

« Je ne pense pas c'est plutôt Emmett le rigolo de la famille ! Bon c'est à nous ! »

On partit vers le simulateur. Pendant l'entrainement je me sentais très à l'aise avec Jasper à mes cotés chose très rare alors que ca ne fait pas très longtemps que l'on se connait. Jasper surveille le centre du simulateur tant que je pose la bombe puis on sort. Et je déclenche la bombe.

Harry vient nous accueillir et dit :

« Bon on rechange les équipes ! » Dit Harry

« Quoi encore ! Tu as dit que Bella et Jasper se sont adapté chacun avec l'autre ! Alors c'est bon ! » Dit Emmett

« Ta gueule Emmett ! C'est une mission qui va durer plus temps que toutes les autres !Alors il faut être préparé ! »Dis-je

« Ok j'ai rien dit ! Pff tu es vraiment mauvaise quand tu as tes règles ! » Dit il avant de recevoir une claque sur la tête de ma part

« Alors Tom avec Jasper, il faut faire mieux qu'avec Bella ! »

« Mouais tu mets pas la pression ! Mais pas du tout ! » Dit Tom

« Après Bella avec Edward et Emmett avec Matt ! La même stratégie ! Go ! » Dit Harry

« On passe les derniers ! Dit avant » Dis-je

« Pourquoi toujours toi en dernière ! » Dit Emmett

« Le meilleur pour la fin Memett ! » Dis-je

« Mouais !Pffff ! »

Je me mis dans un coin suivi d'Edward.

_Aggrr pourquoi il est si beau !_

_Car c'est comme ça ma pauvre Lucette !_

J'essayais de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux car je savais que j'allais mis perdre. Donc je lui parlais de la stratégie à adopter mais il ne m'écoutait pas il ne faisait que me regarder. Puis je remarquais que tout le monde était déjà passé il ne restait plus que nous.

« Bon Edward tu viens ! C'est notre tour ! » Dis-je en lui tenant la main où je ressentis une petite décharge.

_Est-ce qu'il a sentit la même chose ?_

_Bella il faut te concentrer ! Ne pense pas à cela !_

_Oui ! Il faut se concentrer !_

On partit dans le simulateur et là c'est comme si on était dans un autre monde car quand il fallait avancer Edward me regarder et on bouger en même temps ! Quand on arriva à la sortie, je me rendis compte qu'on avait déjà fini !

_Nan je ne veux pas avoir déjà fini !_

_Mais arrête on avait dit qu'on le fuyait !_

On sortit et là Harry nous dit

« Encore plus fort qu'avec Jasper !Je suis … Nan je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens ! C'est la première fois que je vois ceci ! » Dit Harry

Je sentais que tout le monde nous regardait, mon visage piquait en fard.

« Bon les enfants demain à la même heure ici ! Et bonne journée ! »

« Harry ! Je ne peux pas demain ! » Dis-je

« Pourquoi ! »

Je le regardais dans les yeux, comme si on parlait sans parole Harry dit

« OK ! Mais dès que tu as fini les cours tu viens ici ! »

« OK ! Pas de souci ! » Dis-je et je lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

Harry partit et nous on partit dans les vestiaires se changer. En sortant j'aperçus mes frères.

« Hey Bell's ! Tu veux sortir ou pas ? » Me dit Matt

« Hum tentant ! Mais je dois finir mes devoirs pour les cours et je dois passer voir le Doc' pour ma séance de lavage de cerveau ! » Dis-je

« Ok ! On se voit demain alors ! » Dit Tom

« Oui ! Et n'oubliait pas d'aller voir Loïc ! » Dis-je avant de partir chez moi.

Arrivée à la maison je mis mon jogging et partis faire un tour dans le parc près de la maison. Puis je rentrais pour faire mes devoirs et aller me coucher car demain il faut que je gère les cours et le rendez vous plus l'entrainement.

Au petit matin, je me réveille avec une tête à faire peur. Je me prépare pour aller en cours. La matinée s'est bien passée! Au midi je rejoins Angéla qui me demande pourquoi Alice n'est pas là !

« Tu sais pourquoi Lice n'est pas là ? »

« Nan ! Elle ne m'a pas envoyé de message ! Et ce matin j'étais légèrement à la bourre ! Donc je ne l'ai pas vu ! » Dis-je en sachant très bien qu'elle devrait être au QG pour préparer la mission.

« Ok ! Je lui téléphonerais plus tard ! »Dit-elle «Tu finis à quelle heure ? »

« Hum 15h ! Pourquoi ? »

« On pourrait aller faire les magasins ! »

« Désoler mais je dois passer une visite médicale pour le boulot et je ne sais pas a quel heure je vais sortir de là ! En plus je déteste ça ! » Dis-je « On peut faire ça demain ! Tu pourras demander à Alice si elle veut venir en sachant qu'elle dira oui ! » On rigola car Alice rater une sortie dans les magasins c'est une Alice vraiment malade !

« Ok ! Je lui demanderais ! » Dit Angela

« Bon je vais en cours on se voit demain ! » et je lui fis la bise et partis vers mon dernière cours.

La dernière d'heure est passée trop vite si vous voulez mon avis et là à cet instant j'attends dans cette horrible salle d'attente.

« Bonjour Bella !Comment vas-tu ? » Dit le Docteur Cullen

« Bonjour ça ira mieux quand j'aurais quitté ces murs ! »

« Oui je sais ! Mais je pense que tu iras voir Loïc donc je te propose de commencer la séance ! » Dit-il en riant !

« Oui ! »

« Alors ta semaine s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui ! Les cours ça va ! J'ai bientôt mes examens ! Donc les profs sont nerveux ! Ils nous mettent la pression ! Mais pas aussi fort qu'Harry ! »

« Hum c'est sur ! Personne ne peut le battre ! » Dit-il « Harry m'a dit que vous préparer une grosse mission ! Et qu'il y a une équipe qui travaille avec vous ! Comment se passe les entrainements ? »

« Hum vous devez savoir que ce sont vos enfants qui travaille avec nous ! Alice a du se faire une joie de vous le dire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde veux travailler avec nous ! Pourtant nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs car si c'était le cas on serait déjà dans un groupement hautement gradé comme dirait Emmett ! Mais bon pour le moment ça se passe bien ! » Dis-je

« D'accord ! »

« Bien qu'il faut remette Emmett à sa place quelque fois ! Matt lui prend cette mission comme un défi comme Tom ! Donc voilà ! »

« Et toi ? »

« Comment moi ? »

« Oui tu as parlé de tout le monde sauf de toi ! »

« Humm ! Je … En fait je ne sais pas comment prendre cette mission ! Vous savez quoi dans une semaine c'est mon anniversaire et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de mon père ! De plus Alice voudra faire une immense fête comme maintenant que tout le monde se connait ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais dire à Alice que nous partons pour la maison de campagne donc on ne sera pas en ville ! »

« Ca c'est la partie la plus délicate ! »

« Oui ! »

« Pourquoi vous partez à la campagne cette année ? »

« Je ne sais pas Matt m'a seulement dit qu'on devait aller là-bas ! Surement pour voir maman enfin je ne suis pas sur mais de toute façon j'y vais tous les ans ! Donc ça ne change pas grand-chose ! » Dis-je avec tristesse

« Humm tu veux savoir une bonne nouvelle ! Tu as fini ta séance de Blabla ! » Dit –il pour me redonner le sourire.

« Cool ! Je vais aller voir Loïc alors ! »

« Au revoir Bella et on se voit dans deux semaines ! »

« C'est pas toutes les semaines ? » Dis-je étonnée

« Mumm oui c'est vrai mais comme c'est bientôt ton anniversaire et de plus j'ai un Swan en plus ! Donc un par semaine c'est assez ! » Dit-il en riant

« Au revoir Doc' ! »

« Oui Au revoir Bella ! »

Je partis vers la chambre de Loïc mais quand j'arrivais il dormait alors je lui ai laissé un mot disant que je repasserais après l'entrainement. Puis je rejoignis le hangar.

« Ah Bella ! Tu te changes et tu nous rejoins au tapis pour les combats ! » Dit Harry à peine que j'ai posé le pied dans l'immeuble !

« Ok ! Dit tu m'attendais ou tu es là par hasard ? » Dis-je

« A ton avis ! Tes frères sont insupportables ! »

« Ok ! Je me dépêche ! »

Je rejoins les tapis pour les combats après m'avoir échauffé car comme dit Harry « Pas de combats dans nos hangars si tu n'es pas échauffé ! »

Donc je rejoins tout le monde et je dis bonjour à tout le monde !

« Bon les enfants comme on est au complet à part Loïc ! Enfin bref ! On va commencer les combats à mains nues ! » C'est à ce moment là que Jasper me regarde d'un regard complice ! Et je me mets à rire !

« Bella quelque chose à dire ! » Dit Harry

« Humm non ! »

« Ok ! Bon on commence par Emmett et Edward ! Puis Tom et Bella ! Pour finir Matt et Jasper ! Aller les enfants ! »

« Bon ben paix à son âme ! » Dis-je à Jasper

**PV Edward **

Quand Harry a dit que je devais me battre contre Emmett j'ai entendu Bella dire à Jasper « Paix à son âme ! » Pourquoi elle avait dit cela et bien maintenant je le savais ! Car Emmett était sur moi avec tout son poids ! Il est peut être grand mais je peux vous dire qu'il est aussi très lourd !

Quand Bella a vu que je pouvais plus respirer elle cria à Emmett

« Mais arrête tu va le tuer ! »

« Mais non ! Il fait semblant ! »Dit-il

Et là Bella rentra sur le tapis et donna un coup sur la tête d'Emmett et m'aida à me relever.

« Mais tu est folle ! Pourquoi tu a fais ça ! Ca fait mal ! » Dit Emmett

Mais Bella me regarda et me demanda si j'allais bien

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Ne pas m'inquiéter mais tu étais tout blanc ! Tien boit ça ! »

« Bella tu peux me répondre ! » Dit Emmett en s'énervant

« Pourquoi tu répondre Emmett tu as failli le tuer ! »

« C'est que failli ! Tu exagères ! Comme toujours ! »

« QUOI ! MAIS TU ES FOU ! ON ECRASSE PAS LES GENS POUR LE PLAISIR EMMETT ! TU FAIS CETTE PRISE SEULEMENT QUAND TU ES DANS LA MERDE EMMETT ! PAS PENDANT UN ENTRAINEMENT !TU ES INCONSCIENT ! »Dit elle

« Bon les enfants ! On se calme ! »

« Quoi se calmer alors qu'Emmett a failli tuer quelqu'un ! »

_Et toi qui pensais qu'elle avait fait ça seulement parce que c'était toi ! C'est raté !_

_Wép ! C'est clair !_

A me parler tout seul je perdis le fil de la conversation mais Bella dit

« Je ne continuerais pas l'entrainement si Emmett ne fait pas d'excuses à Edward pour son comportement ! »

« Emmett fait des excuses à Edward ! » Dit Matt

« Aller Emmett ! Pour qu'on finisse l'entrainement !» Dit Tom

« Je m'excuse ! » Dit Emmett

« J'accepte tes excuses ! » Dis-je et là Bella saute dans les bras d'Emmett qui a retrouvé le sourire !

Puis on reprit l'entrainement dans la bonne humeur mais aussi dans le sérieux surtout quand Harry nous disait de changer les équipes ! Sauf que se fut le drame quand je me suis retrouvais devant Bella pour le combat.

« Nan désolé je ne me battrais pas contre une fille ! » Dis-je

« Pourquoi tu as peur de perdre ! » Dit Tom

« Tu sais que les adversaires de Bella ne vont pas dire Ah c'est une fille je ne bats pas contre elle ! » Me dit Harry

« Oui je sais mais là c'est par principe ! C'est tout ! »

« Aller ! Arrête je te laisse gagner ! Promis ! » Dit Bella en souriant

« Non ! »

« Bon Edward tu vas pas faire une scène pour un combat ! Bella doit s'entrainer alors tu montes sur ce tapis ! » Ordonna Harry

Résigner je montais sur le tapis pour rejoindre Bella, qui avait une expression indéchiffrable.

« Bon les enfants ! On y va ! » Dit Harry

**PV Bella **

Pourquoi il a fallu que je lui dise que je le laisserais gagner ! Et Harry qui lui dit que je dois obligatoirement m'entrainer ! Maintenant il est devant moi à attendre que j'attaque ! Je suis maudite !

« Bon on ne va pas y passer la journée ! » Dit Harry

« Techniquement la journée touche à sa fin ! Donc on y a passé toute la journée ! » Dit Emmett

Harry émit en grognement en signe de mécontentement.

« Bon vous vous décidez ! » Demande Harry

_Je suis maudite !_

_Comment je vais faire !_

_Ben … Je ne sais pas moi ! De plus je ne suis que ta conscience !_

_Arggg !_

Edward souffla et s'approcha de moi et dit

« Je suis désolée ! Pour tout ! »

Et là Edward commença le combat mais ma conscience pensait plutôt à ses mains sur mon corps.

_Aller arrête de penser à ça !_

_Nan !_

_Si ! On est entrain de perdre ! _

_Oui mais on ne doit pas gagner !_

Et c'est à ce moment que le drame commença !

je remercie les filles pour les corrections!


End file.
